How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own much of this if any of it! Most chapters will be self contained, I'm willing to continue ones people like/want to see continue! Reviews, Constructive Criticism, Comments welcome!
1. Padawan & Commander

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story I; Padawan & Commander; _

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber (mentioned)

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

'Begun the Clones Wars has.' Those were Jedi Master Yoda's words, and how the Jedi have fallen since then. But deep in the war, sometimes a glimmer of hope can be found, a light to cling to that can make a difference, however small and insignificant it seems.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven't done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn't have much to give them anyway.

Terms;

Venator-class Star Destroyer- Main line battleship of the Republic Navy, notable include; _Resolute_ run by Admiral Yularen

NCO- Non commissioned officer, those of the rank below lieutenant, generally

CAG- Commander of Air Group, designation given to commanding officer for fighters

Durasteel- common ship and weapons building material, durable and strong, withstands hyperspace travel

Flimsi- paper used in Star Wars

V 19 Torrent- Clone Starfighter used early in the war, featured a pair of linked laser cannons and ship to ship missiles alongside three wings and no hyperspace or pressurization systems

Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptor- Starfighter used by Jedi early on in the war, featured a socket for a full sized astromech

* * *

**Padawan & Commander**

Venator-class Star Destroyer _Skullcrusher_, ETA 2 Galactic Days to Umbaran Sector

Astrid stalked down the halls, her boots clicking loudly and sending the white and red armoured Clone soldiers scurrying out of her path. Her face was scrunched in an odd mishmash of angles and emotions roiled just beneath the surface. More than a number of Clone NCOs had found that the Vibro-ax slung onto the CAG's back wasn't just for show. Admiral Haddock had on more than one occasion been forced to visit the infirmary on the status of some of his crew and troops when Commander Hofferson had been less than pleased about… well anything really. The fire lit in the blonde's sapphire eyes was enough to keep the troopers away and the crew turning on their heel at the mere sight of her. The hiss of the doors was lost on the young woman, her pounding feet and heart more than blocking out the few shouts from those brave enough to try.

The grey durasteel bulkheads were blending together as she marched right for the quarters across from her own. Her cheeks burned a bright red as a growl escaped her lips and she slammed the door open stepping in as it slid shut. The hiss died off and suddenly it was quiet, the air still as if no one had been there all day. Darkness enveloped the raging woman and her cheeks cooled, those brilliant sapphires focused on the single source of glowing, ethereal, light in the room. Green like the emeralds she claimed were used to make his eyes it seemed to bleed warmth into the room, the small layers of dust and frost lying undisturbed upon the desk and shelves no more than a few hours old. Astrid's breath lept in the room as she exhaled, a small cloud of quickly evaporating white. A few flimsi books and journals are scattered about on the desk, a stylus or two lie forgotten. A holo-projector is frozen, its freezing blue stuck on the image of a woman who couldn't have been much older than Astrid herself. She had brownish red hair pulled into a tight ponytail of some kind, her eyes were as green as the glow that overpowered the projector. Her arms are tucked close to her chest, a bundle of cloth with a small arm reaching from it, a necklace hanging in the air between them. The necklace beneath Astrid's uniform suddenly felt like a weight, seeing and knowing aren't always the same thing, her mind feeds to her. Lying upon the desk, a small sheen glistening off of it from the green light was as clean as the day Astrid had first seen it. It was silvered, it looked like it hadn't seen a war… but there were hints, the way the edges were roughened, dented and bent. The paint didn't make it across the entire surface, its smooth face marred by a scratch here or there, then there was the way the it ended in a metal bar almost, the piece of durasteel might have come from a drive assembly of a V-19 Torrent if Astrid hadn't know better, that it had in fact come from a Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light interceptor. To her left sat the jet black R2 unit astromech its lights dimmed and completely off. Normally an few barked tones and beeps would have marked her intrusion, but the droid was charging, probably let his batteries die again if Astrid had any thoughts worth a credit. A few pieces of flimsi were haphazardly brushed over the ground and a few plates of black shoulder armour had joined them as well.

Astrid's eyes seemed to glow as she finally caught sight of him. Hiccup. His back was to her, his choppy brownish red hair almost reaching his shoulders. His muscles were unbunched and his breathing imperceptible even to Astrid. Somewhat hidden by his form the light still managed to fill the room while shadows hover from the screws, metal plates, and a few things even Astrid's knowledge failed her. She caught her breath in her mouth, the twisting of the pieces slowed and started to come together. The light faded, sound filling the darkness with clicks, whirs, and even a few clanks… Astrid's breath released as the sounds faded and those emeralds turned to face her. His cheeks no longer were covered in freckles, though a few did remain, and his lips were pulled into that lopsided smile. Even with the scars on his chest Astrid couldn't help it, her hand slowly reached out for him, shuttering to a stop just shy of touching the pockmark over his heart.

"M'lady, I'm right here." His voice was calm, sending a shiver down her spine, and a wetness creeping at her eyes, the sapphires still locked with the old wound near her hand. A hand which pressed against the rough circle, scar tissue webbing from it beneath her hand and warmth seeping into her cool skin, a thump reverberating up her arm. "Right here… I forgot our planning session!"

Astrid's lips tugged upwards as he tried to shoot past her only to fall flat on his face, a stump having been the only thing to try and catch his weight on the step. His arms pushed him up and his eyes locked with hers, bafflement hiding behind them. Astrid slammed her hands over her mouth, struggling to stifle the laugh in her throat… and failing. It burst forth and she clutched at her stomach before falling back onto the bed. Hiccup's face turned a false sour as he managed to hobble up and turn to her.

"I see how it is M'lady, laugh at the crippled padawan. Well if you insist on laughing, how about I give you something else to laugh about?" Hiccup lunged on top of her setting his fingers free across Astrid's sides and sending her laugh into a nigh maniacal set of snorts and struggled breathing. Yet as quickly as the attack began, it ended, Astrid's chest heaving as her arms encircled Hiccups. "I'm sorry M'lady… I shouldn't have forgotte-"

"Babe… it's fine we were only planning on how to get rid of the Separatist Supply Ship in orbit that's shuttling ammo, power, and food stuffs to the Umbarans on the surface." Hiccup buried his face into the covers of his messy bed. "Come on, it can't be that bad anymore, you always forget the first planning session or two. Stoick and Gobber don't hold it against you… plus now I get some time with my wonderful-"

The words die in her throat as Hiccup pulls her lips to his, meeting her in a quick chaste kiss. Pulling back he has that same trademarked lopsided smile. Astrid can feel her own lips tugging upwards in answer to his own. However this visit had something that Astrid needed to talk to Hiccup about, and her eyes wandered to the leatherbound hilt lying in the center of the bed.

"Hiccup… I think we need to talk… about us…" As her sapphire gaze haltingly raised to meet his she found no shift in his mood behind his eyes, only a slight fall of his smile. "I… I don't want to keep doing this… I know what happened between your mother and father colours your ideas about how to proceed, I know Gobber is your master and a lot of what we do and are considering doing breaks nearly every rule you were ever taught, but…"

"M'lady? Astrid?" The young officer had let her face fall away, not staying focused. Her thoughts pulling her away as she ran through possibilities they'd never even reached yet. A rough calloused hand snatches her chin between his forefinger and thumb, drawing her back to look back at him. "Astrid?"

Her eyes were pointedly looking anywhere but at him, intently trying to bore a hole in the bulkhead of his room so she might be able to escape this conversation, one she'd hoped to have behind a cockpit a couple days after Umbara when they'd be on leave. A weight falls into her hands, an object long and cylindrical. Casting a glance downward her jaw nearly drops as she stares at the lightsaber in her hands, the hilt quite a bit heavier than her Vibro-ax. Her sapphires connected with his emeralds, the dark seemingly lit by only the feelings connecting them.

"Astrid Hofferson, Commander of _Skullcrusher_'s fighter compliment and head strategist for fighter command. A master of hand to hand combat and one of the best markswomen on a ship filled with Clone Troopers bred to fight. You are an officer in the Grand Navy of the Republic. You are without a doubt the finest non-Jedi pilot the Republic can bring to a fight. You are a warrior. You are mine, and I am yours. I agree Astrid… The Order, what they're doing… it isn't right. I, we, try to save the lives of the Clones under our command. My father treats them like men. Gobber, a Jedi Master, has the decency to always ask for volunteers… but I know that there is something wrong with this war. We may be fighting for the right side, but I fight because you are in the cockpit next to mine. I fight because I know that if I don't that's one more Vulture or Tri-droid that might get a shot at you. I fight because I love you, Astrid Hofferson more than anything in this galaxy, and that will _never_ change. What the future holds I might never know, but with you at my side I'm far less afraid of it than ever before. So tell me my brave M'lady, what is it you feel the need to sneak into my room while I meditate to tell me?" Hiccup's hands had closed around hers, locking her fingers over the lightsaber hilt in her grasp. Her cheeks coloured and she leaned in pecking his lips.

"Hiccup… I… I want you to leave The Order. I know we've talked about this before, and I know you want to wait till the war is over… but I can't wait that long. I don't know if tomorrow either one of us will get blown out of the sky and we'll never get the chance again, but I would be damned before I tell you any of this and you die on me. I want to live with you, to be with you, to raise a… a family with you. I know your mother's death was something none of us expected… I know none of us could have figured that we'd be at war for two long years. I know your father cares, even if he's bad at showing it… I know Gobber would rather see you free than live by The Order's rules any longer. I know you want to fight, to do what you were trained to… but can't you do that like your father and I do? Can't you do that without being a Jedi?" Astrid bit her lip, holding back on the well of emotion building in her chest as tears once more pooled in her eyes. Her knuckles go white the leather creaking beneath her hands.

"Astrid… we've talked about this before… I, you know that there is nothing I want more than to be with you, but right now, where we are, we are able to see each other everyday, I can protect you and you can protect me… If I leave The Order I have to surrender my lightsaber, my robes,... my rank… We're above reproach right now Astrid. We share a similar rank and we work well together, but we're talking about the military they won't stand for us being together anymore than the Jedi would even if we were married if even one of us was lower in rank than the other. That's not even assuming the Jedi themselves don't interfere as soon as I tried to enlist. Astrid… those are only two possible threats, that doesn't even consider how we would have to keep an eye out over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. A trained Force user, and their offspring are trophies to some people… I had a friend once who escaped a Trandoshan hunting moon. Then of course there's Count Dooku and the dark Jedi under his-" his words fail him as Astrid presses her lips to his. He could feel the wetness of the tears staining her face, and her arms had at some point looped around him, pulling them together.

"Hiccup… I don't care. I am no pushover, whether I'm fighting a soldier, a bounty hunter, a mercenary, a hunter, or even a Force user. I would go to hell and back for you Hiccup, I want you, right now. To marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. We'll talk to the Admiral and Gobber, they can pull some strings. We're not alone Hiccup, we have friends, allies, and in the end what matters is that we're together… isn't that all that matters?" Astrid's hands balled into fists squeezing him to her. Her eyes darting around his features.

"Yes… of course… you're right, you're always right, forever and always." His lopsided smile returned and Astrid stole another kiss from him. "Now we should probably-"

"No." There was a new fire dancing in Astrid's eyes.

"Well fuck me if I'm wrong but-"

"You're wrong." Astrid pushed closer her eyes moving from his lips to his eyes.

"I haven't even-"

"You're so, _so_ wrong Hiccup Haddock." Astrid closes the distance as he leaned slightly in. As their lips met Hiccup's worries melted away and the tension in his muscles fell. _This is what's important, _this _is why we fight, to protect those we love… the Order is wrong I think, and it's about time I tell them as much_.

* * *

_A/N:_

_So I thought of this while I was working on HTTYM's most recent chapter. So I took a quick break from schoolwork and HTTYM to write it up. This is probably the first in a series of random AUs that I'm going to do for HTTYD, please note that unless I get the feeling or requests I'm not liable to turn this story into a series, also I might start putting up random AU stories for the fandoms I'm interested in such as RWBY. HTTYM is still being worked on and with any luck by the end of this week I'll have another chapter up, we're closing in on the movie's climax I think so not too much longer for that one maybe? I hope you enjoyed this little shot! See you next time, til then;_

_-Six out!_


	2. The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story II; The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness; _

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Toothless, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Valka Haddock, Gobber, Heather, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Eret son of Eret (mentioned), and Drago Bludvist (mentioned)

Ships: Hiccstrid, Ruffnut/Snotlout, Valka/Stoick

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson disappeared eight years ago. The searches for their bodies returned nothing but the black scales and blue scales. The dragon raids ended and Berk believed it was at peace. Now as the threat of Drago Bludvist and his dragon army loom Berk must choose between servitude, and allying with the Dragon Lord and his Lady Dragoness who appeared in the skies only months after the end of the war.

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something new, please don't sue me.

* * *

**The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness**

* * *

Between Dragon Island and Berk

"Nuffink Haddock. You will settle down this instant!" Astrid's blue eyes were as hard as the blade of her Gronckle-iron axe, and yet still her blond haired and green eyed son refused to be obey. Climbing all across her and over Stormfly while still flying. "HICCUP! Control your spawn!"

"I am." Hiccup's lopsided smile met with his wife's exasperated face. Zephyr, their daughter and older of the two children, sat wide eyed, running her hands along Toothless' hide and watching the waves below them. Astrid blew a lock of loose hair out of her face and gave Hiccup a flat look.

"I don't get it? Why is it that in every other way Zephyr is like a copy of you, but when it comes to listening and weapons she followed me. Nuffink is as energetic as I ever was and absolutely refuses to do anything we tell him! Why do you get the listening child again?" Astrid had bags under her eyes, dealing with a four and six year old tended to do that to a mother, not that Hiccup was in any better shape. Both the young adults, now roughly twenty-two years old had deep bags under their eyes and were struggling to keep their heads up. "Also why did we have to bring them? They're our kids they shouldn't be anywhere near all of _this_!"

"Astrid, if we've had this discussion once, we've had it a million times. My father isn't getting any younger, and I'd rather not keep answering the same questions every three days when we go into town. We get enough of the same questions from your little athlete over there who wants to know everything under the sun he can fight, despite still struggling to lift a sword. I'm starting to think having kids was both the best and worst decision of our lives." Astrid's flat expression becomes pointed as she levels a glare at her husband. "Jeez! I didn't mean it, by Thor! Bringing them serves a couple of purposes Astrid. First we stop getting _those_ questions, second maybe the people of Berk who requested us will see us more favourably because we can show that we have lives off the backs of our dragons, and third we have to show them the outside world this time, at least this way we're more certain they're unlikely to get hurt."

Astrid's features softened and she gave a weak nod. Nuffink settled into his mother's lap and his head lolled to the side as his eyes fluttered closed. Astrid closed her own eyes as well before looking up to the clouds, Hiccup could see her mouth moving quietly. He smirked and coasted Toothless to flip over Stormfly; and deftly brought a quick peck to Astrid's soft lips. Her eyes went wide and her face burned as she tried, and failed to level a glare at Hiccup. The remaining time on the journey slowly fell away to nothing, Hiccup and Astrid sliding down their respective masks of their dragon scale armour, Zephyr and Nuffink following suit. The children might not be old enough to ride on their own, but that didn't mean their parents would leave them unprotected.

* * *

Berk, Village Square

Stoick stepped free of one the awnings covering a stall in the square, the shadow falling away clearly revealed the two dots approaching at high speed. His knuckles went white around the haft of his hammer while the wood beneath creaked and his expression set in stone. The beasts which hadn't been seen for nearly eight years around Berk, were now on a collision course with it. As the winged creatures closed in Stoick alongside Bertha, Mogadon, and Norbert could catch a glimpse of the riders clad in armour not dissimilar of their dragons. Each of the others had come from tribes allied with Berk in order to make this meeting. Bertha of the Bog-Burglars, Mogadon of the Meatheads, and Norbert of the Hysterics. What surprised them all was when the dragons set down and they noticed the small beings clad in armour like the others riders, obviously no more than children. The gathered warriors tightened their grip on their weapons as the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder's eyes fell into slits, stepping in front of the small riders and the adult ones.

"You have called, we have answered. We will hear your request." Hiccup's voice, while still nasally had deepened making it harder to reveal who he really was. Astrid didn't have the same luxury, though her body looked different after bearing two children so she was to remain quiet, hands on her axe just in case.

"I, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans do hereby welcome you Dragon Lord to our island. We seek an alliance between us, the tribes of Meatheads, Hysterics, and Bog-Burglars all stand ready. Drago Bludvist is coming for us, we know that we will not be able to stop him alone, even with our combined strength. Will you help us fight against this madman?" Stoick's voice had not lost its edge, even years later Hiccup could still hear it anywhere and know exactly who it was that was talking. The other Chiefs had held their tongues, eyes still locked on the young bodies encased in dragon scale. Astrid stepped into their line of sight. Her body shielding her children from view, and her axe swinging out from behind her back.

"Lady Dragoness…" Hiccup's emerald eyes turned on her. She stood her ground, arms out and keeping the children between her and the dragons.

"They will not look at my children that way, or I will gut them like beasts they claim our dragons are." It was tone Hiccup had heard before, when an unlucky dragon hunter had gotten their hands on Zephyr and himself, it was the tone of a protective mother. The Chiefs took a step back as they noted those crystalline eyes watching them, hard as ice, and as quick as a Speed Stinger. Hiccup motioned to Toothless and the dragon's tail curled around the children while Stormfly's rose high in the air. The onlooking Vikings went wide eyed, waiting for the spine shot, yet the Deadly Nadder had made no move yet.

"Lady Dragoness, perhaps it would be best if we moved this discussion indoors, where the children will _behave_ themselves." Zephyr and Nuffink were staring at the fiery red haired man who nodded and led them to the Great Hall. Astrid slid her axe away and picked up her little boy, whispering into his ear as he examined the village. Hiccup took Zephyr's hand, each step shoving more weight onto his shoulders.

* * *

Berk, Great Hall

It had taken time to become situated, but eventually they'd found a way to accommodate the dragons who had refused to stay outside. Each of the Chief's had their respective heirs by their sides, and Astrid and Hiccup were surprised to find Snotlout, his attention rapt and unwavering at the Night Fury glaring at him. Zephyr and Nuffink sat in between their parents, eyes roaming hungrily over the room, completely skipping the food placed before them so they could drink in the sights of the vaulted wooden ceiling that seemed higher than they could ever have imagined, or torches casting shadows on the walls that stretched far taller than any dragon the pair had ever seen. Nothing compared to Stoick the Vast Haddock, his form was at least twice, maybe three times the size of their father's and he stood at least three heads taller. His beard and hair were as fiery as the colours of a Monstrous Nightmare, only beset upon by the greying highlights hidden within it.

"Dragon Lord. Drago is a madman, he believes that the only way to deal with dragons is to wipe them out or control them-"

"Then you should get along just fine, why are we here? If I wanted to fight Drago I'd do it on my terms, why should I do it on yours?" Sharp as a sword blade, that was one way to describe Hiccup Haddock's tongue, what he lacked in fighting, he made up for in wit.

"Because there is no negotiating with Drago, if he comes here he does so to attack us all, to enslave us all. He has no remorse, no concept of mercy, he sees all dragons as weapons, and will have them so that he might control the world. There was a Great Gathering years and years ago, not long after my son was born." Hiccup twitched, and Zephyr caught his hand with hers, her little fingers intertwining with his. "We discussed the dragon scourge we all faced, Drago came into our midsts, a strange man from a strange place. He said that he, and he alone could control the dragons. We laughed, all of us laughed, he turned around throwing his cloak of dragon skin around him and shouted 'The see how well you do without me!' Armoured dragons descended on the hall burning it to ash, alongside everyone inside besides myself. Every Chief here took over after that attack, except me. Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with. If Drago destroys us, how long until he sets his sights on you, and your _family_?"

Hiccup's hair stood on end and his hand cracked the wood of the chair. The splintering sound echoed through the hall drawing the attention of the Vikings and Chiefs and Heirs. Standing up his green eyes could have pierced the side of boulder-class dragon through will alone as he stared at them.

"You have given us much to think about. I shall confer with my wife and-" the words die in his throat as the doors burst open and in walk the twins and Fishlegs. Between them they had two people dressed in dragon scale. Astrid's hand fell to her axe while Hiccup's caught _Inferno_. The three young adults toss the two other riders to their knees.

"We found these two sitting on an island not far off," Tuffnut grabs the silvered shoulder of the younger woman.

"They had dragons we haven't seen in some time, a Razorwhip and a Stormcutter, Chief." Fishlegs added.

"What do you call _this_! We offer you peace and you hide riders near our isles!" Hiccup's hand snapped Inferno's blade out and Astrid drew her axe. Nuffink and Zephyr attached themselves to their parents legs.

"Release them. They were following orders. Would you believe me when I told you that I couldn't help but think this was a trap? Only a fool doesn't bring back up. A Chief protects his own. Now release my people!" Hiccup's thumb hovered over the button for the Monstrous Nightmare gel that could coat the blade. His eyes locked with Stoick's whose were widening as he heard those words.

"How do you know those words."

"It doesn't matter, release them." A woosh fills the air as the blade turns to fire, Astrid steps closer, keeping their children behind them. The dragons were waiting on cue, but so far had made no move to intercede.

"How do you KNOW THOSE WORDS! You will tell me." Stoick's chair hit the ground, his form rocketing up to tower over the young man whose across the table from them. Hiccup remained silent. "Remove their helms, let us get a look at them."

Spitelout caught Toothless and Stormfly underneath a net and the helmets were pulled from the two women rider's heads. First was a young woman, roughly the same age as Fishlegs and the other young adults. Her ebony hair was free flowing and was like a waterfall when her helmet was pulled off. Her green eyes were like the forest, but hard as a rock as she stared Stoick down. The second wore a fusion of leather and dragon scale, her helmet painted in a frost like blue with a halo of varying shaped sticks.

As the helmet came off the room went silent. A pin could drop and you'd hear it as clear as an axe being buried in the table. Her thin face bore more wrinkles over the time she'd been away, and her own fiery hair was no longer pristine and sparse with white. Her eyes were as light, like the emeralds of the Dragon Lord. There was no mistaking it. Valka Haddock, mother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and wife to Stoick the Vast Haddock was kneeling before the Chieftains of the tribes, before her husband.

"Valka?" Forcing the hands of the young adults off her Valka stood, pulling her chin high and biting her lip as she stared at Stoick. "_My_ Valka?"

"I know what you're gonna say Stoick. Why did I stay away all these years? How could I do this to you, to our son? But what sign did you give me that Berk was willin to change-" Stoick pulled her into him, holding her as tight as possible, fearing that if he let her go she'd fade away once more.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Stoick suddenly went stiff, his eyes trailing to the burning sword, the young woman protectively on his right, and the pair of children at their legs. "Hiccup?"

"I- I don't… Who is this… Hiccup you speak of?" Hiccup's voice was breaking and he was stumbling over his words, his shoulders even shaking along as he tried to con his dad. The voice was failing him, and his aura of authority faded, his eyes locked with his mother's, the tears welling in her eyes. "Yah… it's me dad. Surprise!"

Stoick pulled Valka along with him, wrapping his arms around Hiccup and holding them close to his chest. He felt a tug on his leggings and looked down. The young girl had lifted off her helmet, revealing eyes as blue as the sky above, and hair as brown as a tree trunk with reddish highlights thrown in.

"Chief Stoick, are you gonna arrest my Daddy for lying to you?" Zephyr looked like her whole world would shatter depending on Stoick's answer.

"Your… Daddy." Stoick met Hiccup's face.

"Surprise… you're a grandfather…" Hiccup looked about ready to faint, his entire face was red with embarrassment and he might not be able to breathe. Stoick dropped his boy and kneeled down, still effectively towering over little Zephyr Haddock. The other Chiefs had by this point filed out of the room, leaving Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Gobber alongside the dragon riders.

"And who are you my little one?" Stoick's massive hand slowly reaches out, stopping just barely before touching the young girl. Her eyes darted from Hiccup to Stoick, and finally she turned giving a sidelong glance at the female dragon rider who had stood beside Hiccup. The woman motioned to go ahead, hand still gripped on the boy and her axe.

"I'm Zephyr. Zephyr Haddock. Are you Grandpa Stoick?" A tear slowly slid down Stoick's face and he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground a squeal of delight expanding from her lips.

"Yes my little dear. Yes I am. I'm grandpa Stoick." His twirling stopped and his smile fell as he looked at the axe in the hand of female rider who had yet to be unmasked. "Go get the Hoffersons. Tell them to come here and on the double… there's someone they're going to want to meet. A few someones."

The helmet came free a long intricate braid of blonde locks falling out, and eyes like Sapphires shining as they watched the young girl in Stoick's arms. She and Hiccup had always tried to talk fondly of their home in front of their kids, even if in a way, it wasn't really home any longer. She hadn't been expecting for her mother and father to send her to the ground in hug.

"Hiccup, I think it's time you introduce everyone." Stoick barked as he looked at his two grandchildren who'd returned to their parents' side and the other silver scaled rider who now stood next to them as well. Valka stood beside her husband with the other young adults, the Hoffersons, and Gobber. Ruffnut was hanging off Snotlout's arm and he wasn't being his old womanizing self. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were awaiting something to happen while Gobber stood wide eyed at Hiccup and Astrid, side by side, arm in arm, fingers intertwined and light glinting off their rings. Zephyr was in Hiccup's unoccupied arm, Nuffink in Astrid's.

"May I introduce Astrid Haddock, The Lady Dragoness, Mother of two, and Winner of the Golden Axe." Astrid growled shooting a look at her husband before elbowing his side. A laugh escaped his lips as he groaned. "These are our children, Zephyr Haddock eldest daughter and heir to the Dragon's Nest on Dragon Island. Nuffink Haddock second son but just as special in our hearts. I believe you already know Valka Haddock, my mother and head Dragon Lady of the Northern Nest. This is Heather the Alchemist, current second in line for the throne of Berserkers and our favourite aunt and babysitter."

The eyes were glued to the three young adults, an heir to Berk and an heir to Berserker in the same room without killing each other. A Hofferson married a Haddock, had kids, and in some ways betrayed her clan. The two children, mirrors of the parents holding them in almost every way.

"I, Chief Stoick the Vast welcome you to Berk, and hope that you find it as well as when you last here… Dragon Riders. Now I believe it's time we caught up alone. Fishlegs why don't you show Lady Heather around the village, Tuffnut make certain that nothing you do blows up, and Snotlout and Ruffnut I believe your own little one might need some tending to. As for the rest, we shall retire to my home, where we can discuss all that's happened."

"The dragons?" Hiccup hadn't moved even as the others had gone away, his wife and children still standing beside him. Stoick glanced over at the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder, both of whom had been surprisingly calm as of the last bit of time.

"Son?"

"Dragons." Hiccup's voice begged no question, so Stoick, with a glance at his wife and back to his son nodded. The four youngest Haddocks ran about freeing the dragons which followed them as they made their way to the Chief's home.

* * *

Berk, Chief's Home

Astrid was lounging, leaning into her husband's shoulder while his daughter sat on his lap drawing something on a sheet of paper gathered for her. Nuffink was running around the table, though much quieter than he'd been on the flight over. Stoick sat close to Valka, who was pointedly keeping more distance between them. The Hoffersons sat directly across from the younger family of Haddocks.

"So what happened, where did you two disappear to?" Hiccup glanced up, his daughter was sketching out Stoick's face, her tongue sticking out of the corner of mouth as her eyes sought him and then returned to the page. "Does it have something to do with these two?"

Astrid's laugh barked outwards and Hiccup's expression soured as Zephyr's head turned to look at her father. Hiccup looked about ready to jump off a cliff without Toothless. His head dropped, nuzzling into Zephyr's head.

"Why does everyone think I knocked Astrid up and that's the only way she would be with me? Every gods damned village in or out of the archipelago loves reminding me of the fact that married out of my league!" Valka bit back a laugh behind her husband as the other three older adults just smiled.

"What he means is that we did actually fall in love. It wasn't easy, but I think it was bound to happen at some point. You don't spend every waking minute helping someone re-learn how to do the simple things not realise who they are…" Astrid's eyes focused on something far off.

"What happened then?" The three adults leaned forward.

"I actually did shoot down a Night Fury. That night eight years ago when the Monstrous Nightmare chased me through the village. I found it out in the Raven's Point Forest wrapped up like a Snoggletog present in the bola. I… I wanted to make you proud dad, but I just couldn't kill him. I looked into his eyes and I saw fear, and acceptance, he knew he was going to die and he realised fighting wasn't going to make a difference all tangled up like that. I cut him loose. He roared in my face instead of killing me and then shot off deeper into the woods. I came home and tried to tell you I couldn't kill dragons and you didn't listen to me. After the first few classes of training I wondered why he chose not to kill me and went out to find him. I made friends with a dragon, and I used what I learned about them to win in the ring, to avoid yet another humiliation at the hands of my own ineptitudes or someone's annoyance. I didn't like lying about it all, but I just couldn't help it, it felt good to be liked. Of course when I won the right to kill that Monstrous Nightmare I suddenly realised I couldn't do that. I _couldn't_ kill a dragon. I prepared to leave. Astrid caught me as I brought my stuff to meet Toothless and discovered our secret. I convinced her-"

"You put me in a Thor-damned tree!" Astrid's eyes were as hard as ice as she looked at her husband. Zephyr turned and examined her parents. Nuffink stopped playing, looking up as well.

"Not this argument again…" The children and Valka said in unison, leaving the three adults with befuddled expressions and questions in their eyes. The two young Haddock adults glared at their kids and let sighs blast from their lips.

"Toothless and I put her in a tree, she let me show her what I learned about dragons. We had a nice romantic-" an elbow slammed into Hiccup's side. "We had a nice flight, that ended-" Another elbow in the side, Hiccup leveled a glare at Astrid.

"Our flight ended abruptly when we discovered the Dragon Nest on Dragon Island."

"You found the nest?" Stoick's hands were spread across the table, leaning further in towards his son and his face colouring as red as his beard.

"Let me finish. We found the nest, along with what we called The Red Death, a massive dragon queen the size of a mountain. When we returned we realised we couldn't afford to risk staying. Neither Astrid or I would be able to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, and we knew we had to do something about The Red Death. We took the Deadly Nadder from training that Astrid had bonded with and fled, taking what little things we had. When we reached Dragon Island we had a workable plan, I defeated The Red Death, Astrid and I-" Her elbow found its mark in the same place as last time, a pained hiss escaping his lips. "Thor damnit woman. I don't know who's hurt me more in eight years. You or Viggo! I lost a leg fighting The Red Death. Toothless' tailfin rigging broke and shattered my left shin beyond repair. Astrid and I had to work together to get me back on my feet and moving. Honestly I'm surprised she managed the amputation without issue, I barely stayed conscious through it. After that we freed the dragons in captivity, made alliances with other tribes, married, had kids, worked as a team. Fought off Dragon Hunters like Viggo Grimborn, a man named Krogan, and even Trader Johann who had hired the former two to work for him. Johann had found a dragon egg unlike any other, we wanted to make certain it would be protected, that's where mom came in. She had worked alongside some of our allies before, she went to take the egg and we pleaded for her help. The whispers of a madman cloaked in dragon scale had reached out ears, we were afraid for our children, for ourselves, for everyone."

"No mother can ignore that kind of plea, the request of a man and woman wanting to keep their children safe. Nuffink wasn't more than two at the time I think. I learned quite a bit about Heather, Dagur, a Queen Mala, and about our son and his wife. Hiccup had lost so much, yet learned so very little. When I met them they were at their wits end. Two children, an island full of demanding dragons, a strained marriage from constantly fighting enemies, and too few hands at any given time. So I helped. It took about two months for me to figure out Astrid was the Hoffersons's girl and that Hiccup was my Hiccup. So I made certain to make as many trips over as I could, seeing them and my grandchildren. We had a bit of a falling out after I revealed to him who I was, especially since that didn't happen for a year or so. But when I called, they came. Eret, son of Eret, a dragon trapper working for Drago washed up on the shores of my island, telling me that Drago was preparing to attack our nest. I moved the dragons, Eret, and myself to Dragon Island, joining Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather as a Dragon Rider. There however can only be one Alpha per nest. The Bewilderbeast sought a new home, taking a few dragons and heading farther away, letting us serve as a buffer shading him from Drago. That was when the ships came." Valka's words halted and her eyes were widened and darting, yet she remained stock still.

"Eret had warned us Drago would be coming to look for us, even if we fled. Hiccup was down and out, sick after he caught something from Zephyr. Heather was away taking care of a problem our allies were having. We were patrolling far from Dragon Island when we first saw them. A pair of dragon trapping vessels. Our attacks were quick, easy, and effective. The trappers fled. We pursued wanting to make certain that they got the message… I took an arrow to my leg when a small fleet of at least ten ships broke through the fog. Valka got me to safety, but it wasn't easy. I couldn't get off my ass for a week after that one. They'd used something called Dragon Root, a toxin that can take out dragons, doesn't mix well with people nearly put me in a coma. That was when we realised we couldn't do this alone. Then came your request. Exactly what we needed, further allies who could push Drago back when he arrived… but it meant coming home, and that was the third most terrifying day of my life, not knowing how my own parents would react to seeing their daughter married, with two children, and riding on the back of a dragon…" Hiccup tucked Astrid's head to his chest and whispered into her ear.

"That's why you never came home?" Stoick's eyebrows had shot up. "You thought we wouldn't accept you?"

"Yes. We had betrayed our heritage, helped dragons, even in killing one we had still helped them more than you. As far as we were concerned, if we returned it would be as traitors, we couldn't do that to our children." Hiccup's voice was firm. His face set into hard lines, and Stoick could see so much of himself in his son.

"Then it's time to change. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Dragon Island, the Dragon Lord, and Heir to Berk, would you do for me the kind honour of staying here with you wife and children? Tomorrow I will get the other tribes to agree to an alliance. We'll do what none of us could alone, we will stand against Drago Bludvist, and beat him away from the archipelago and our homes." Hiccup bowed his head at his father.

"I accept, Chief Stoick the Vast Haddock, Chieftain of Berk. May our alliance be strong, but our bonds stronger." Hiccup held out his hand, it was enveloped by Stoick's and then just like that Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, and Nuffink Haddock disappeared upstairs, Toothless and Stormfly not far behind. Stoick watched as their forms slipped away into the darkness, there was still a lot that hadn't been said between the families, between father and son, and daughter and parents, but it was a start.

* * *

_A/N: _

_So I went with a happier version of the Astrid and Hiccup leave AU. Most of the events between HTTYD and HTTYD 2 remain the same just with a smaller cast of characters and not around Berk. Obviously Zephyr and Nuffink are born earlier, I did that because I wanted to include them in a story, and also because given the time period people were likely to have lots of children far sooner. Hiccup and Astrid obviously weren't a normal couple of the time, but I just thought it made sense. I don't know if there will be any follow up on this one or not, there might be, but I haven't decided yet. I hope you all enjoyed this, as usual if you liked it and want more pm/comment so that way I know. Thanks for reading!_

_-Six out!_


	3. The Jedi & The Hunter

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story III; The Jedi & The Hunter; _

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Dagur the Deranged, Alvin the Treacherous, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber (mentioned)

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

He's hunting a criminal. She's after a mark. Mistakes happen, but a Hunter always gets their mark, and Jedi don't give up. Listening to Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON. Star Wars AU. Connected with the previous AU, Story I; _Padawan & Commander_, taking place before the Clone Wars.

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something new, please don't sue me. I also do not own Shut Up and Dance, but it is a great song and I suggest listening to it while reading this, as that was the primary inspiration for this piece.

* * *

**The Jedi & The Hunter**

* * *

Coruscant Lower Levels, _The Edge_Bar & Dance

The noise was the first thing, it assaulted his ears, the raving screaming and thundering beat could hardly be called music, though apparently somewhere… Stepping through the threshold his nose came under attack, it was sweat, vomit, and liquor literally bled from the floorboards soaking into his sense of smell. Next was the darkness, lit by strobing yellows, blues, and reds, sometimes the beams would mix casting shadows in the backgrounds of greens and purples. The shapes of the people were clouded in darkness, bright white lights shining from the bar on his right, and sitting area in the back. It was like watching a holovid as the species crossed around, gathering drinks, pulling out food. A four armed bartender, a Besalisk with her plated head and muscle bound arms was sending drinks and trays sliding across the bar, almost as fast as the orders were coming in. Voices were layered underneath the noise someone called music. But what was more interesting was sixth sense that leaked from every being, the more they tottered and turned the more they bled out emotionally.

He stood, almost as still as a powered down droid. His eyes were closed and his brows pulled together. His left hand was almost parallel to the ground, fingers spread a slight tremor running through his hand. _Malcontent, anger, want, need, depression, drunk, order… _His eyes like shining emeralds locked with a young woman at the bar. She couldn't have been any older than him, clad in an armoured jacket made of Nexu leather a pair of metal shoulder pads attached to it. She was leaning against the bar stretched across it like a the Nexu's who skin she now wore probably had. Every muscle in her body spoke of power, while energy built throughout her form. Her hair was blonde, elaborately woven into a braid tied off with a simple red string, it hung over her chest. Her right hand remained close to her belt where Hiccup could see a faint sheen of silver peaking out. On her hip was a blaster, one he couldn't recognise the model of. She bore a Mandalorian Kama, studded with durasteel that hung with an elegance unbefitting of armour. Beneath it were a pair of simple trousers. Her eyes however, it took everything he had to simply stop himself from reaching out. As if made from Kyber crystals they bore the colour of Sapphire gems, as hard as the ices of Ilum as they scanned the throngs of people. _Determination, loneliness, sadness, heartache, anger, rage… _Her eyes locked with his, and his cheeks went crimson. Turning his burning face away he struggled to fight down his quickening heartbeat and stuttering breath. Drawing himself out of his body he once more set upon the masses of people. _Broken, organised, deep-seated pain,... curiosity?_ Cracking open his eyes he felt her gaze piercing the side of his hood. She had pulled herself in, arms closer to her sides and body held straighter, her face still looking in his direction.

_No I have a mission, Gobber trusted me to do my part, I can't keep getting-_ The young woman wrapped a hand around his arm tugging him onto the dance floor as she pulls his hood down. Revealing a mop of auburn hair and a freckled face. She couldn't get over his green eyes, glimmering like waters of her home world, now long since lost to her. Her scan of his body revealed exactly as she suspected. The cloak held within a lanky and lithe form, a cylinder at his hip and a blaster on his right. He had a jacket on beneath the cloak, something simple and black as the shadows of the roof above. His pants were brown, and he lacked armour, but there was something about the way his left hand was purposely left only partially in her grip, and the way she could feel the muscles tense and release beneath the skin of his right arm. She caught sight of her quarry behind him, her focus returning to the task at hand as she slid her right free of his arm, her fingers lacing around the metal rod affixed to the back of her belt.

"Don't you dare look back, keep your eyes on me." Her knuckles went white and her eyes stayed locked on the man with fiery red hair wandering, seemingly aimlessly, through the crowd. The right side of the man's face was covered in a jagged scar that cut through the patchy beard. A faint inkling of a blue tattoo in the shape of claw marks over his other eye could be seen. He was built, much taller than her or the boy she was with. There was no mistaking those dead eyes however. Dimly lit green like a storm had darkened them and no light remained of the soul within. _Dagur the Deranged, top assassin and likes to get his hands dirty_, rumor was that he'd returned to Coruscant because a contact had asked for him, but either way, the price on his head was too much to pass up.

"What is it?" Cold seeped through his body and his grip on her upper arm tightened, while his left hand closed on the hilt of the weapon resting on his left side. _Insanity_… there was only one person with that kind of presence. Keeping his gaze attentive to the young woman who appeared ready to jump and fight he reached out, noting how the dark freezing feeling moved behind him taking a seat at a table, and how _fearful_ the group standing around the table were.

"Shut up and dance with me." Her hands latched onto him pulling him close as she twisted them through the dancefloor, shifting right, then left, and starting to totter slightly. Throwing her weight she purposely crashed into the table next to her target. The drinks splattered over the Niktos guarding her mark and a dangerous growl erupted from their lips. Flinging herself up with a much to wide smile and a teetering performance she latched onto the Nikto. "Is that you babe? You seem bigger?"

As the Nikto raised his hand to snatch her away she drew the rod from its place on her belt. The combo was swift, she flowed through each move like water through a river. First her free hand impacted the Nikto's stomach, then her baton went electric and zapped him in the thigh, his leg spasming and sending him down, her knee came up right into his face and his eyes rolled back as he hit hte ground. She stepped on the foot of the closest Nikto before backhanding him with her baton and his jaw went slack, sent down with but a hit. Twisting she caught the wrist of a female Nikto who'd drawn a knife on her. She sent two jabs in, and the Nikto moaned between gritted teeth. The baton appeared right in her chest and Nikto joined the two of her species on the ground. As she turned to take on the remaining Nikto there was a hiss and pop as a green glow filled the darkened room, a hum filling out the background noise. Turning her head the young woman's eyes widened at the boy she'd clung to, lightsaber aimed over her body and held at the throat of Quarren whose hand was resting on his blaster, those pitch black eyes aimed at her. The music died down and every eye in the establishment was on this young boy.

"Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged. By the order of The Jedi High Council and the Galactic Republic, I do hereby place you under arrest. Come quietly and no one will have to get hurt." His eyes were as hard as gems, and his mouth pulled to a tight line as he stayed focused on the fiery haired and ebony haired pair of large men before him. "Tell your men to stand down. Or I relieve him of his hand."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Jedi _Padawan_. Where's old Gobber? I wanted to repay him for your father's treason." Alvin growled. Standing up the man was easily twice her height and covered head to toe in full battle armour. Dagur followed suit, his hand reached for something on his back.

"Last chance Alvin. Surrender peacefully and I'll tell the Courts to go easy on you. As for you Dagur, best of luck after that stunt you pulled on Cato." Dagur bowed deeply, his hand having fallen to his side a silver sheen catching her eye.

"Brother! I just left you in that nest of Gundarks because they looked so lonely after their mommy left. How could I deny them the chance of your wonderful company? How's the leg by the way?" Dagur's hand moved faster than her eye could track, but her baton was already loosed, slamming into the armoured man's gut and sending the knife in the wrong direction. The Quarren drew the blaster, which swiftly dropped to the floor with a wet thud and followed by his scream. Alvin went to burst past the Jedi Padawan before a glowing cut appeared on the back of his calf, and on the outer side between two of the plates on his arm. His shout tore from his lips as he collapsed onto the ground. She felt someone snatch at her hair yanking her face to reach Dagur's burning eyes. "That wasn't very nice _little_ girl!"

His hand drew back and she threw her weight forwards tossing him off balance and into the table he'd sat at. Pulling her blaster from her hip she put two rounds into a Duro who'd pulled a blaster from his boot. Twisting her blaster flared to life again, the air seeming to burn with every shot. A Quarren in the back left corner went down. Her eyes found a Nikto, weapon already aimed and a light appearing in the barrel. Then came the woosh of green, swiping through the weapon and fire burst forth from it, the Quarren's scream echoing around the building. She snatched yet another blaster from the fallen foes and began pouring blaster bolts onto a small group of thugs who'd been unwise enough to enter. Stepping deftly in front and around her the young boy sent bolt after bolt pinging harmlessly away from her or the other occupants. Red collided with green, yellow streaked across the blackened room, lighting up the world in the exchange.

Her body was covered in sweat, and she was surprised to find Dagur had blasted into the wall, and Alvin handcuffed before a snap and hiss and the green blade of the boy's, _Hiccup's_, lightsaber disappeared. His eyes alighted once more on hers, and she couldn't help the smile stretching out across her face, and she really hoped the room had just gotten hotter, and not her.

"Hiccup Haddock, Jedi Padawan," he stuck out his hand, his right hand. Her eyes moved the hand to his freckled face, his smile slowly falling away. She took his outstretched hand and the right corner of her smile pulled further upwards.

"Astrid Hofferson, Bounty Hunter and Pilot. So may I ask what a Jedi Padawan is doing down here _alone_?" He laughed, it was nasally, and his shoulders twisted and shuddered as he did so.

"You may," he forced out, still stuck with that goofy lopsided smile. "I think the better question is what is a young Bounty Hunter like yourself going after someone like Dagur the Deranged and an establishment as seedy as this place without back up?"

"But I did have back up, didn't I?" Astrid strut to the door, making sure to give an extra twist as she stepped out to meet the droids who'd come to clean up. "See ya around Jedi boy, hope you'll have my back then too. Also, you owe me one!"

Hiccup was entranced by her walk, barely noticing what she said until the end. His expression pulled together and he turned, finding her baton lying not far from where Dagur had caused all hell to break loose, looking back he found the small pillar had a knife sticking out of it. _Damn…_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hope you all enjoy this continuation? Prequilation? This story based off Padawan & Commander. I wanted to show the first time they met before the war, and what better way than this? Don't worry this will almost definitely come back again. Until next time have fun!_

_-Six out!_

_P.S. So I have had requests to continue a few stories from this. This is connected to the same AU as the first story, and I've had a couple of requests to work on another installment of The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness, I've already worked on a couple of one shots for this AU, TDL&TLD (The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness) will be continued as well, I'll probably work on it and post it after I have the other shorts posted/finished as I have a few ideas in mind. Thanks again for reading! I'll probably post a couple of these a week if possible since Midterms suck._


	4. The Prince & The Warrior

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story IV; The Prince & The Warrior; _

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Toothless, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Gobber, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, and Drago Bludvist (mentioned)

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is set to choose himself a bride. He must quickly tell something to Stoick, all he can do is hope that it goes well, it is quite the announcement after all. If Hiccup's lucky he won't be killed by Astrid when it's all over. Medieval AU. Dragons Exist.

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something new, please don't sue me.

**The Prince & The Warrior**

* * *

Berk, Great Hall

Hiccup's knee jerks as the scrape of his father's seat echoes in the large hall and the many subjects quickly quiet down. The eyes around the room locked with the fiery red haired man. His beard hung nearly all the way to his belt, and his deep forest green eyes scanned the crowd. Even without a battle soon happening he was clad in armour hidden beneath his robes and tunic.

"I have an announcement. As you all know Drago Bludvist has resurfaced and has found a way to further his control over dragons. His appearance does not bode well for our kingdom or any surrounding ours. I have dispatched scouts and warriors to find his location so that the Dragon Riders and our forces might arrest or remove him before he can attack us. My son and his right hand Astrid Hofferson will be in charge of that mission. Though on happier news I am pleased to announce that my son will begin looking for a bride. Someone to rule alongside him when I pass the crown to him." The cheers that broke out overwhelmed what words Hiccup has tried to whisper to his father, as he avoided the icy glare coming from Astrid herself. The rest of the evening meal felt bland and colourless after the announcement. Hiccup kept stealing glances at Astrid who was ripping at her food and stabbing it with a knife, more than once. His adam's apple bobbed and Hiccup turned to his dad.

"Dad. I, I well… there's something I should tell you. Could we speak in…" Hiccup could feel Astrid's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "There's something Astrid and I need to talk to you about in private."

"Of course son!" Stoick motioned to Astrid and the three stepped away, a few others raising their eyebrows as they slipped out of the hall.

"So Dad… Dad… well… Dad…" Astrid lobbed a punch leaving Hiccup rubbing his shoulder. Stoick stares at them.

"If this is about Drago Son, you and Astrid are more than ready to run a mission like this by yourselv-"

"Your Majesty I have courting with your son since two winters ago." Astrid cuts through Stoick's misunderstanding and Hiccup's babbling. "He and I had decided to inform you two _days_ ago."

Stoick's bushy red eyebrows rose, and be noticed just how close the two were standing, the way Hiccup' and Astrid's faces were burning crimson, how their fingers were interlocked, and they keep glancing at each other. His jaw dropped, arms slack at his sides, and his knees shook.

"You… you are courting your would be warrior? The woman you want to stand beside you in battle?" Stoick's green gaze focused between the pair of them, flipping from one to other. Seeing no deception hidden in their faces he took a seat. "Oh… now that I think about it I guess I'm not really that surprised. You to spend your time together, planning, training… dragon riding… oh I'm such a fool. But how do you plan to marry the woman you will fight alongside?"

"Would you rather I marry the heir to another kingdom and ask them to stay behind while I go to war on the back of a Night Fury, a woman warrior by my side who is clearly a beautiful woman and most likely to be my general? I don't think you would want me to subject someone to that. It'll be hard to learn to have my girlfriend on the battlefield, but I've managed so far." Hiccup had squared his shoulders and was straightened up. Astrid, quite similarly had her free hand clenched into a fist, and her lips were pulled into a thin line.

"Alright. You can announce your proposal, and there will be one within the week, once that's done I'll deal with any suitors who've probably already started looking for a way to gain your favour." Stoick turned.

"How many people want me? I doubt the list is gonna be that lon-" Hiccup cringed as his shoulder goes numb again. "Would you stop hitting me?!"

"Only when you stop cutting yourself down. Apparently I'm not just your girlfriend now I'm also you're fiancé so you sure as Hell better stop with the self-depreciation." Stoick smirked, _those two will be just fine_.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Here you go, smaller and shorter little story, again no idea if this will continue it just seemed fun to write. Please pm/review if you want to see anymore of it. Have a great day! Thanks for reading! So I have decided to continue the Dragon Lord & Lady Dragoness story as well as a bit of the Star Wars Jedi Hiccup AU. I'm working on pieces for those but am going to be releasing my surplus of short stories first. As for HTTYM I will be returning to working on that more once midterms is over which will be sometime next week, so we'll see what happens there! Thanks for the patience and continued support._

_-Six out!_


	5. Bonds & Magic

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story V; Bonds & Magic; _

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Toothless

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Magic, it hasn't existed in a true form since long before Vikings set sail. Hiccup discovers a secret when he befriends Toothless. Astrid has questions. Mixing two things together can often have… unintended consequences.

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something new, please don't sue me.

**Bonds & Magic**

* * *

Raven's Point Forest, The Cove

Astrid's sapphire eyes alight upon Hiccup's, their emerald colour shimmering in the darkness like a cat's. From the black Astrid can note Toothless' form practically slithering over to the water. The grey stone walls were defined more by the light sheen of moonlight than by the shadows clothing them in blackness.

"Hiccup, what else aren't you telling me?" Hiccup took her hand and running it underneath the sleeve of his shirt. Her cheeks flushed red, but the coldness and hardness of the skin on his left arm… "Dragon scales?"

"They started growing after I befriended him… I… well I can't explain it but I feel more powerful, fire isn't burning me, just yesterday I stuck my arm right into the Forge by accident. But I felt no pain, no burns, nothing. Astrid, you remember those stories of magic? I think that Dragons is how that happened. I think magic exists when we bond with dragons."

Astrid stared, he was right. Gothi has been the healer on Berk for a long time, she had long attributed some of her success to mixtures whose origins had long since been lost. It wasn't just possible, but it was likely.

"Show me." Two simple words. Hiccup pulled his hand away and blew into it, cupping his fingers like one would when holding a precious gem. Purple fire flickered in the center of his palm, burning away the darkness and casting shadows on Astrid's face as she leans in. The flames licked at his skin, unable to catch it alight. The warmth radiated outward, causing her crimson cheeks to brighten.

"Astrid… I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. I can't kill that Nightmare tomorrow, and if I go in there and it sets me aflame and I don't burn?" The quake in his voice was almost unnoticeable.

"Then don't fight the Nightmare." Hiccup glances at her, an eyebrow raised and the other pushes down.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"We tell them what you found. We explain it, everything. We show your dad before anyone else. _We_ can do this _together_." Hiccup slowly nods along.

"That might work."

"It _will_ work." Astrid slugged him on the arm. "That's for kidnapping me."

"What is it with you and the hitting?" She snatched his vest pulled him close placing her lips on his cheek.

"That… was for everything else. Now how about you tell me more about this _magic_ you have." Astrid promptly sat down crosslegged eyes locked with his.

"Don't we need to sleep and figure out how to get my dad to not freak out when we tell him about dragons and magic?" Hiccup's shoulders were rolling like the waves, his lower arms tossing through the air.

"Yes. But you kidnapped me and now you owe me _Dragon boy_." Astrid's lips pulled into a smirk.

"Oh gods…"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Might continue this, haven't decided just that it would be a fun little thing to do with a good scene from the first movie. Hope you all enjoyed pm/review if you want to see more. Thanks for reading! Hey look! Two in one week, the other was super short and I really do have a surplus of these built up. So hope you enjoyed this with any luck I'll have successfully completed all of my midterms in the next few days and be back to writing like usual._

_-Six out!_


	6. Protector & Fighter

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_

_Story VI; Protector & Fighter; _

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast Haddock , Gobber, Clone Troopers

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

War. Every engagement is a fight for survival. Every choice has consequences. Every act a price. As the battle for Umbara rages in the stars Jedi Commander Haddock and CAG Astrid Hofferson must survive the harsh planet's surface… Star Wars Clone Wars AU.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven't done before in mixing these two together, may Disney, who may soon be the entertainment overlords please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn't have much to give them anyway.

Terms;

Venator-class Star Destroyer- Main line battleship of the Republic Navy, notable include; _Resolute_ run by Admiral Yularen

ETA 2 _Actis_ Interceptor- Kuat Drive Yards starfighter designed for use by Jedi due to a lack of shielding and its high speed factor. Successor to the Delta-7 starfighter

**Protector & Fighter**

* * *

Venator-class Star Destroyer _Skullcrusher_, Battle over Umbara

"This is Admiral Haddock. Get the Black Squadron!" Stoick's feet pounded down the walkway. His large form forcing other officers to duck away or be knocked into the control pits below.

"This is Black Leader. Night Fury's taken a good hit Admiral… I'm going down." His son's voice was calm, collected, Stoick wished so much that he could catch site of the star fighter as it struck through darkened sky and towards the planet's surface.

"You stay alive down there Black Leader, we're coming for you." He spun on his heel motioning to a trooper at the end of the bridge, black markings on his armour, and the symbol of a dragon on his shoulder. "Focus all fire on those dreadnoughts. Get Red Squadron, Orange Squadron, and Green Squadron flying formation to cover us from enemy fighters. Have a rescue ship prepared to depart as soon as possible. Someone get me Blue Leader!"

"Sir, Blue Leader was shot down by blaster fire. She went down not far from Black Leader's last known position." Stoick's green eyes went wide.

"I need a secure com link to Black Leader right now."

"I know what you're gonna say Admiral. I'm not leaving her down there alone." Stoick could feel the fear through the mic, not unlike the fear he'd felt so long ago.

"Bring her home lad, we can handle things up here." "Yellow Leader are you still in the sky?"

"Lit'le busy at tha moment Stoick! Can it wait?" Stoick rubbed his fingers over his forehead.

"General, we need to break through now. I've got to squadron leads down less fighters to fill all the gaps growing than I should. So if you've got any Jedi wisdom about what do… nows the time."

"I think I h've an idea…"

* * *

Umbara Atmosphere, ETA-2 Actis Interceptor _Night Fury_

Hiccup pulled back on the throttle, kicking power to his blaster cannons and squeezing his finger over the trigger. Stark green lasers burned through the air, blasting away smoke and Umbarans alike. The ground rushed by below him, nothing but smudges and bunches of assorted reds and blues and greens all filled by a lack of sunlight. Mist shrouded the ground, trying to cover the Umbarans sneaking up on the light blue and shining golden fighter buried in the dirt. Hiccup could sense them, their anger and self-fulfillment leaking through their skin and armour, like a tracker only he could see. His muscles were tight, eyes narrowed as he pulled further back on the throttle. A sharp trill caught his attention and he looked over the obsidian plates to the black domed astromech with its acid green lights beeping at him. His eyes locked with the display as a targeting array appeared and the alarm for weapons lock flared. His tiny cockpit filled with noise and flashing red lights Hiccup closed his eyes and slammed the control stick to the left. The fighter flips, his eyes opening as two white glowing balls of energy trailing light blue and greens just barely miss the crafts hull, blistering its paint. Hiccup squeezes the trigger again and the stick right, swinging around right over Astrid's downed fighter.

Green plasma flared across the ground, flinging dirt into the air and sending shouts of pain echoing. Stabbing the power button the thrum shaking the ship died. Hiccup slammed the cockpit release and calling on the Force, felt weightless, flipping out of fighter. He stumbled. Taking a few steps to regain his balance before drawing his saber, the blade popping in the air and filling it with a comforting hum. Pain sparked in his mind and the glowing blade met bolt returning to its sender as a pair of Umbarans rushed out of the fog. Hiccup twisted blocking a quartet of blasts below pushing outwards with his free hand. The enemies stumbled over vines and hit each other. Reaching out Hiccup focuses his power pulling the canopy off the Z-95 fighter. It's hull was rent along most of the ground, the wings ripped off and buried in the dirt. A few sheets of metal were hanging from the trees. Hiccup's eyes were locked with Astrid's blonde hair. Her head was lolled to the left resting against her shoulder. Her helmet was lying in between her feet and her left arm was bleeding. Snatching away the harness Hiccup can feel her, in her own head, asleep. But her breathing was slight. His lightsaber snapped closed and he plucked Astrid from the cockpit. Looking back at the blue and orange astromech as it whirred. Punching the release the astromech blasts out and whistles at Hiccup. The young man keeps Astrid sling over his shoulder, his senses tingling constantly.

"Stormfly go get Toothless and find a better camping spot." His footfalls are heavier, but he avoids the vines which would have twisted his remaining ankle. Setting Astrid on the wing of his fighter Hiccup takes his seat before pulling her in after him. Her weight settled on his lap, and not in the fun way. Her unconscious state made it hard to shift her around as he fit his hands into the controls. His leg locked in and he hit his tongue as a shout wanted to escape him. Glancing down he could see the burn on his leg, just above his stump. A few tears looked in his eyes, he but down harder, the taste of iron filling his mouth. Stormfly, the little astromech locked onto the hull of his ship. Flicking the power starter Hiccup glances at Toothless.

"Can you get the power core back up? I don't have anything over here." Toothless chirped along with Stormfly and the two astromechs quickly start plugging away. An affirmative beep reaches Hiccup's ears and he feels the thrum running through the bottom of the ship. The blank screens flare green. Pulling up on the stick the thrusters fire. Blasts of air thunder causing a shudder to fill the ship. A com link came to life.

"Black Leader? Blue Leader? Commander Hofferson? Jedi Commander Haddock? This is Captain Rex, 501st Infantry Battalion." The Clone's voice echoed through the speakers and Astrid groaned in Hiccup's arms.

"This is Jedi Commander Haddock, I hear you loud and clear Captain. My ship can't move at the moment. Think you can send us a lift?" Static answered Hiccup and he brushed his fingers over her face. "Hey stick with me M'lady, you're my fighter so get up and don't go down."

"I'm up… can we have five more minutes Hiccup…" Astrid's blue eyes flickered closed and Hiccup rubbed her face again.

"Sorry M'lady, need you awake right now. Can you stay with me? You had quite a nasty fall." Hiccup brushed some the hair out of her face. "Come on Astrid, just keep those eyes open, alright?"

There was fear in his voice, leaking through the calm he'd managed until his eyes had landed on her. Astrid knew something was wrong, her arm didn't feel right and her legs were weak. She kept her eyes locked, staring into those emeralds with their pinprick pupils watching her like a hawk.

"Why would I close my eyes? I've got such a beautiful sight to take in." Astrid reaches up with her good arm, wiping away the tear tracing Hiccup's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I can't imagine a world without you in it."

"I can't imagine a world without you either." Astrid let him settle a kiss on her lips. The world outside the cockpit didn't matter, the battle raging around them wasn't important, and the war spreading throughout the galaxy like a plague was nothing. They were together, he was alive, she was alive, and that's really all that mattered.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I hope this little thing was fun for you all. I wanted to make it longer but I thought it would be pretty good where it was. This is a somewhat direct continuation of Story I. If people are still enjoying this I might give you all a couple more shots of this, hell if enough people like these chapter I might at some point make a long form story of it, but I have a couple of things to work on and I got a request so I'm gonna look into that. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed pm/review/comment for more of this! _

_-Six out!_

_P.S. I'm willing to hear all requests for any fandoms I'm knowledgeable about, primarily Star Wars, Halo, HTTYD movies, RWBY, and Aliens/Predator. So leave a message or comment if you like!_


	7. Power & Tech

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs _

_Story VII; Power & Tech;_

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Fearless Finn Hofferson

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Astrid Hofferson is not your normal teenager. She has a secret. A rare trait passed down from generation to generation makes her a superhero. So you can imagine her surprise when she's given the chance to huntdown Deathgripper alongside a Super she's never heard of before… someone going by the name Night Fury… (Superhero AU, Dragons Don't Exist)

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven't done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn't have much to give them anyway.

Identities dictionary

Defenders- Superhero organisation created by Stoick the Vast

Night Fury- unknown Super

Nadder- Astrid Hofferson (power of strength and speed, the powers of her parents)

Flightmare- Finn Hofferson (ability of flight)

Deathgripper- Grimmel the Grisly (large technological knowledge and has a mind altering neurotoxin)

Rumblehorn- Stoick the Vast Haddock (has indestructible skin)

Blacksmith- Gobber (has the ability to command technology)

Nightmare- Snotlout (super-strong)

Dynamic Duo- Thorston twins

Gronckle- Fishlegs (immovable at will)

Power & Tech

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower

Astrid stepped into the room, there were a number of Supers gathered around the table, each had eyes that were rimmed red despite the masks covering them. The light was focused on a projector set into the center of the table, a blue glow escaping it and providing an image of Rumblehorn, head of the Defenders. Blacksmith, his large form was at the far end of the room, cleared his throat, glaring around the room and gaining silence.

"We lost contact with Rumblehorn while 'e was huntin' down Deathgripper… the Defenders can't afford ta risk oth'r villains using this against us. I've selected a pair of Supers ta head out and find Rumblehorn, tha rest of you are ta pick up tha slack. If a villain makes a play do yer best to clean it up quickly, but ask fer help if ya need it." Turning on his heel Blacksmith stepped towards the Tower's window overlooking the city of Berk. "Nadder, Flightmare stay behind will ya? Everyone else get back ta yer patrols."

Astrid's boots clicked along the metal tiles. The Dynamic Duo, a pair of twins slid past her, a muscle head, Nightmare, and a husky hero, Gronckle were just a few to pass by her. Finally she stood next to her uncle, his blue lit and sleek black detailed suit was nothing compared to The cerulean blue with gold detailing of her own. Silver shoulder pads hang off her while a crest of spikes decorated the chest of her suit. A spiked skirt hangs from the belt at her waist where a number of pouches sit unfilled.

Blacksmith looked very different close up. He ran most of the ops alongside his apprentice, someone Astrid didn't often catch, though she knew Nightmare loved to call him fishbone. Blacksmith was heavyset, he was missing an arm, and a leg, but his defining aspect was his large size and the way the machines seemed to float around him, letting him monitor a number of screens at once.

"How can we help? If you want us to go after Deathgripper-" Astrid steps slightly closer her hands rising from her sides. A hand bumps into her chest and her uncle glares at her.

"You want us to watch over Rumblehorn's city right?"

"Not completely. Night Fury will join Nadder to hunt down Deathgripper, the villain won't be expecting that, and we need him as far off the game as possible if we want Rumblehorn back in one piece." Blacksmith's ginger ran across a screen and the pad shot away, papers scattering and disappearing around a corner. "You and I need to be on standby. Deathgripper will be watching over us, so I'll stay here and you'll take over Rumblehorn's patrol route. Night Fury has a new design that will let himself and Nadder slip away unnoticed. They'll take care of Deathgripper, I'll keep track of their progress and we'll respond with the Defenders strike team as soon as they've found him. Nadder, please go to the Forge, you'll find Night Fury there he has a couple of toys for you."

Astrid's eyes reached for her Uncle but his hand waved. Spinning on the ball of her foot she left. She was shaking beneath her armoured suit. _This was her chance_. Rumblehorn being captured was terrible, and the pit in her stomach had only grown as she realised she was to find Deathgripper and the lost Defender Leader alone… but her heartbeat steadied, _she can do this_.

A hiss escaped the doors and Astrid stepped into the darkness. A few white lights shining in a corner as a voice, nasally, cut through the silence. A mechanical click, than a whir followed. The white lights shuddered and an ethereal purple glow replaced them. The lights returned and out from around corner stepped a sleek glossy obsidian black armoured Super, a gleaming silver faceplate and silver secondary, detailed with a deep red and the source of the purple glow coming from almost neon lights on the armour, the eye slits, and the main chest piece. Astrid's breath caught in her throat, her eyes are wide drinking in the details of the armour, and her mouth hangs open

"Nadder!... Hi… Hi Nadder… hey Nadder… hi…" the black metal covered arm slides up to rub at the back of his helmet and the faceplate's gaze slips away from looking directly at Astrid. Clamping her jaw shut and setting it into a thin line she narrows her eyes at the figure before her.

"You're Night Fury?" The hand stops moving and the faceplate quirks up towards her again, ever so slightly.

"Yes." His voice hardens. "Were you expecting someone different?"

Astrid's blood boils at the comment, she remembers what it was like for her, and what does he know of a struggle like that. Biting down on her tongue Astrid let's her eyes focus in on him, his back pulls taunt putting him taller than her.

"I was told you and I are going after Deathgripper, and that you have something for me." Twisting around the metal clad Super picked up what appeared to be a steel rod with a handle at one end a pair of buttons. His hands place it into hers, making certain her finger loop around it before he releases.

"This is an axe, designed for you, not dissimilar to the style Rumblehorn uses. I took into account your power set, so it'll withstand the force of your blows, but it can also enhance its speed. The axe blade might be able to phase through objects, something I know you haven't learned yet. The first button activated the blade unfolding it from this end." Night Fury's hand taps the weapon. Astrid's eyes widen as she listens. "This second button sets the blade to match and than speed up from your current vibration… you haven't come around so I don't know how well that function works but I know the blade does…"

"Thank you." Astrid leaned up, the way he moved, his voice, and even this weapon… it was like there was memory clawing at the back of her mind.

"We should get going. The Striker is in the vehicle bay."

* * *

Defenders Tower, Vehicle Bay

A black two-wheeled machine with a light sheen on it sat right in their path. Astrid eyes the thing, it looked almost skeletal, and the wheels seemed far larger than need be. While Astrid's steps faltered, Night Fury's were consistent. Throwing his arms wide and spinning on his heel the man faced off with Astrid.

"May I introduce The Striker, my Quick Reaction Vehicle…" Astrid's eyes of were flicking along the shell, wheels, and frame, uncertainty working its way into her mind. "I promise it's safer than it looks. I built it with my own two hands and the help of G- Blacksmith."

"Alright." Astrid stepped closer, but her foot felt like a weight, something settled in her heart and Astrid realised what it was… _fear_. The machine looked barely capable of handling one person let alone keeping them safe in a crash. How were two supposed to fit on their safely… heat bloomed on Astrid's face as she figured out their riding situation. By now Night Fury has mounted the bike, and Astrid has to avert her eyes from his ass, _gods why now!_ His hand extended out to her and she almost felt like the faceplate had mellowed, showing some of its wearer's expression beneath, and it wasn't pity or annoyance, but understanding.

"Let me show you?" Astrid's heart fluttered. And she stamped down on it. Slapping away his hand she climbed on behind him and kept her hands on his shoulders. The lights, even the world around them, flickered purple for a second and a thrum set itself off between Astrid's legs. The floor shifted away, the large wheels glimmered purple on the inside, and a purple glow emanated from the machinery.

"What was that?" Astrid's voice is light, not biting. Her face relaxed underneath her mask. The armoured man in front of her feels warm to the touch, heating Astrid further as she notes she can practically see the way the metal pulls against his body beneath the armour, as if it were a second skin.

"Cloaking field, it runs on the thermal energy the bike's engine outputs. Efficient and hard to notice since it sucks the heat bloom in that's generally created when powering a cloaking field. It'll stop almost any technology, possibly a Super or two, from being able to spot us. When Flightmare goes out we'll slip in behind him ride til I get a ping off my tracker." Astrid's head followed the points, cutting short at the end like a derailed train.

"Tracker?" She could feel his shoulders and back tighten from their close proximity.

"Yes. The Defenders requires one be placed in every Super's suit when they join. It's what allows Blacksmith and I to link communications, note positions, monitor vitals, the whole lot. D- Rumblehorn has a nasty habit of trying to get rid of his, so we made an advanced version that we were going to switch to at some point, it is better hidden and has a dummy lead or two for people looking for trackers and wires specifically."

"So there's one in your fancy armour, and in my suit too?" The edge in her voice caused him to turn:

"It deactivates when the suit isn't being worn, wouldn't matter though anyway everyone's identity and address is locked away on the Tower's mainframe, one which is controlled and secured only by Blacksmith and myself. It's even completely disconnected from the internet so there's no way to hack it without a hard connection, which would mean getting into the Tower, past my defences, at least a dozen Supers, and Grumpy… gods that dog is scarier than most villains." Astrid knew all that, yet something in her mind was fighting the logic, wondering if this mysterious Night Fury has ever ventured to her home, or her school, anywhere she could have caught a glimpse of the face. The vehicle bay's doors slid open and a massive rev tore through the garage, a blue and black detailed car sped away, fire burning out of the rear of the car. "Hold on."

The thrum of the engine in between Astrid's legs suddenly jumped in tempo and her arms pooped around Night Fury's stomach. It was like she'd left her stomach and organs back in the garage as the small bike screamed past Flightmare's car weaving and dodging the traffic as Night Fury merged them onto the main freeway.

Wind pulled at Astrid's hair, struggling to grasp at her. The sky was clear, a few fluffy clouds lazily drifting around in a sea of blue. The sun wasn't too far up, Rumblehorn had gone missing during the night, he'd been in Deathgripper's hands for hours, there was no telling what could have happened in that time. Squeezing Night Fury's torso Astrid pulls herself tighter to him, mouth close to where she hoped his ear was.

"Let's get moving, if this thing can go faster we need to push it. Deathgripper's venom could do real damage to Rumblehorn if we don't find him fast." The wind roared in her ears snatching at her hair and the scenery around them blurred into barely defined smudges or colour.

* * *

Deathgripper's Lair

The click of shoes echoed, bouncing around the room, their direction's clarity becoming lost in the ocean of noise created. Papers are scattered along with a number of broken needles and vials. Even a metal harness that the tall thin pale skinned man often used on his underlings was broken at the joints. The indestructible skin of Rumblehorn was legendary, and Grimmel had underestimated the legend far too much for his own liking. The noise halted and Grimmel leaned over his captive.

The armour was clearly a mix of the old Supersuit designs of cloth and spandex mixed with more modern armour and utility designs. The plates were seamless, bending and shifting together like a purpose built machine. The axe and hammer were easily made by the same person, a level of quality Grimmel had seen before, but could never attribute to whom it belonged. Every edge spotted not even a single marring outside the combat Grimmel had engaged in to capture his prey. What was most interesting was the way the helmet defended being removed. It appeared to use some level of nanotechnology to combat brute force and tactical approaches with ingenious solutions. His minions were currently patching up a number of wounded, but none dead, of their group after attempting to remove the piece of equipment Grimmel was certain would hold the key to his plan.

Thin, lanky fingers slide along the mask, noting the pattern and grooves of the leather and metal. The seams were stitched by machine, the thread was a nylon fibre, probably similar to survival cord in strength. The metal plates of the helmet were magnetised to the base, or at least bonded separately so as to be removed at will. Finally skin meets skin and Grimmel cracks his hand across the larger man's cheek.

"Wake up Rumblehorn, I've decided we should try for a more _civil_ approach to our _misunderstanding_, how does that sound?" This dark green eyes were trying to burn Grimmel to a crisp through sheer force of will, but the man's lips remained locked. The glimmer in Grimmel's eyes falls away, and his slightly upturned lips pull tight. "I had thought even the great Rumblehorn would no when to give something to his enemy, even if only to buy him time… as it stands you will only delay the inevitable. My venom will find its way within you, and once it has you will be no better than the creatures who your helmet had wounded. Now tell me before I decide to get another vial, _where_ is the _Night Fury_?"

"I will tell ya nuthin' he has nuthin' to do with any of this. Night Fury doesn't work fer me. He's on his own, plays outside the law. If you want him, you'll just h've ta be smarter than him." Rumblehorn's eyes were as hard as steel, locked with Grimmel's.

"I do not like being lied to Rumblehorn." Grimmel draws away from the large hero and turns towards a small cart wheeled off to one side. "Night Fury has been my most elusive prey when it comes to hunting Supers. Most of you make it easy, Callum attention to yourselves, working alongside or outside the law, fitting to patrols, patterns, regularity… and yet Night Fury follows none of these. His interventions in crime ridden neighbourhoods is sporadic. Sightings of him are uncommon. His power set is unknown. He strikes from darkness, fading into the night. There is not a criminal who has escaped his justice. Yet one day he is there, than others gone. He dismantles entire gangs over the course of a week, than the next sighting is in another country. It breaks every rule the Supers have held to, and when _she_ asked for me to find him, I had to oblige. So imagine my surprise when I find that you and he are connected. So I'll ask one more time Rumblehorn… where is Night Fury?"

The needle draws close to Rumblehorn's eye, a drop of purple liquid hovering from the tip. Grimmel moves it forward, pointedly taking his time. Rumblehorn's expression hardens, and then pain.

"AHHAHAHHAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Berk, Downtown, Night Fury & Nadder

The cloak was still hiding them from sight, as Night Fury ducked the pair between two cars and launched them through an intersection. Slipping into an alleyway he killed the engine's power. The bike lowered to the ground and the world around them shimmered.

"Need to let it cool down for a bit. Powering the cloak only siphons so much heat, don't want to burn him out."

"Him?" Night Fury turned, she could almost see the quirks of his eyebrows.

"The Striker, I prefer to refer to him with male pronouns, I never understood why most people suggest everything have female pronouns. I have no issue with it, I just felt that male pronouns fit this bike better." Astrid but her lip as a laugh bubbles within her.

"You're pretty weird. But I'm wondering, why have I never heard of Night Fury before?" His shoulders pull back, making him sit straighter on the bike's back. The silver faceplate of his armour was turned so one of the purple gleaming eye slits was locked with her sapphire orbs.

"You haven't heard of me because I haven't wanted to be heard of. My father never really approved of the whole Supers thing, so I've kept as low of a profile as possible. Keeps the old man from worrying himself grey and me from losing my mind from being sidelined against my wishes when my Uncle goes out on patrol regularly." Astrid's eyes widen.

"You're Uncle is a Super?"

"So is my unofficial uncle, in a way you could say being a Super is the family business. Though you know that about well as I do, don't you?" Astrid's fingers dig into the metal, cold and unbending despite her strength.

"I should know?"

"You're uncle is a Super, Flightmare, and I met your parents once, a long time ago… I guess I should say sorry for your loss, but I've learned that it seems hollow after awhile no matter the person saying it." It was like a well was bubbling up within her as she struggled to shunt the sudden flood elsewhere.

"You're right…" A beep draws both pairs of eyes to the bike's display.

"We've got a hit, three miles out, the abandoned warehouses." Astrid's eyes hardened and she looped her arms around his metal torso as the bike hummed to life beneath them.

"Why do bad guys always set-up in abandoned warehouses and workshops?" Night Fury leans in, the world shimmering once more before they slipped out of the alley and blasted away.

"No clue. But I have a feeling this is trap, so be ready for anything, Deathgripper isn't a joke if he can take out D- Rumblehorn." Astrid pulled closer as the shapes around them blurred further and the wind clawed harder at her suit.

* * *

Deathgripper's Lair

Looking at the blinking monitor Grimmel couldn't help the way his lips twisted upwards. It was however still too soon for him to play his final cards. Eyes flicking down to the hero, his helmet and mask still stubbornly stuck to his body, but head lolled to the side. His large form no longer struggled and pulled at the bonds but was completely limp.

"It seems my prize has come to collect you, I am not yet prepared. I'll see him later though I can't make it too easy on him and his guest. I hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer Rumblehorn, we'll continue this little chat at another time." Grimmel waves his hand and the black clad forms with the silver collars with vials of dim purple liquid attached slide out of the darkness. Grimmel glances over his shoulder, eyes hard as rocks, and sharp as blades. "Make it convincing, delay them while I retreat… it is time to prepare for phase II of my plan."

* * *

Berk, Abandoned Warehouse District, South Side of the Island

"Deathgripper uses coerced civilians, while they're under his neurotoxin they have no capability of free will. Target the control collars on their necks, leave the rest of them alone. We don't want to leave them broken. They'll hit hard through, don't underestimate them they use some kind of material that enhances kinetic energy of their strikes and protects them." Night Fury's tone is tight and his muscles are clenching beneath the armour, and Astrid still doesn't understand exactly how his armour works. The Striker slides to a halt and the engine cutting instantly and the world refocusing as Night Fury launched into the air and his left arm shifting into a large cannon, purple lightning arcing between two conductive rods and a high pitched whine resounding through the air. A pulse reverberates pulverising the large double doors and sending them swinging. Astrid's jaw drops as Night Fury simply strolls through the blackened and charred remains of the metal doors. Rushing over, the air smelling burnt as she flits to his side the pair is faced with Rumblehorn, unresponsive on a table at the far end of the warehouse's ground floor.

"I must admit my prey, you have outdone yourself this time." Both heads shot up. Deathgripper, his black hood and leather mask concealing his features. He stands on a catwalk, eyes glaring at them, a hand on a crossbow holstered at his waist. "When I set about hunting you Night Fury I had thought it would be a simple task to draw you out, yet you never took the bait. Other Supers cleaned up the messes I made for you, civilians were never harmed, and yet I could feel as if you were close by… I wasn't expecting to have such little time though. A true testament to your wherewithal and resourcefulness that you could find me before I wished. Now you must choose. There are two of you, but my henchmen outnumber you ten to one. Will you let me escape and leave the other and Rumblehorn at their mercy Night Fury? Or will you let your perfect record be broken to protect Nadder and the Defender's head? Your choice Super…"

Deathgripper shot across the catwalk, heading away from the two Supers. Men and women clothed in black suits with red highlights and thick burnished silver collars and gauntlets seem to appear from the shadows. They surround the Supers, white eyes clouded purple at the edges as they raise their clawed metal fingers.

"I can take care of these guys, get Deathgripper." Astrid went to rush forward, a hand catching her shoulder. Night Fury's purple glowing eye slits narrowed at her.

"We do this together, win or lose. Deathgripper's time will come but there's too many of them for either of us alone. I won't leave you to do this alone." Heat bloomed in Astrid's chest the axe slipping into her hand as henchmen darted forward. The world slowed as Astrid ducked low and swept the axe through the first's collar. Twisting around the second her hand shot out catching the back of her outfit and pulling her into a line with another of the enemies.

Night Fury's left arm shifted into a hammer glowing purple and a low whine filled the air, Astrid's eyes being drawn to the weapon. Jumping off the ground, Night Fury brought down his arm. Purple energy pulsed across the ground, cracks running through the cement floor and sending the group of twenty enemies into the air. Kicking off the nearest one, the world still running at a quarter of its speed, Astrid darted from henchmen to henchmen pulling their collars and leaving them to drop to the ground.

Astrid's leg sweeps over the ground knocking the legs out from another directly behind Night Fury and she pounces. Ripping the collar from his suit Astrid smirks. The glint in her eye catches Night Fury for a second. His head jerks up and his right arm slides into a more narrow, long version, much like a needle of the earlier weapon. The crackling purple energy shattered the darkness and smell of burned air reached Astrid's nose as she turned to see bolts of plasma colliding with the collar release mechanisms of the six enemies behind her at nearly the same time.

A symphony of groans fills the air and the people were rubbing their heads and limbs as they lay tangled together. Astrid looked back to Night Fury, but he'd already crossed the warehouse almost as fast as her and was with the locks on Rumblehorn. In a flash of a blue blur Astrid was at the other Super's side and pulled the restraints while showing as much effort as she would give in opening a pickle jar.

The two Supers draw Rumblehorn off the table and head out of the warehouse. The sun was starting to slide beneath the the horizon of the cityscape on a nearby island. Night Fury's hand locks with Astrid's around Rumblehorn.

"Thank you Nadder, I couldn't have taken those enemies as quickly as I did without you." Night Fury released her hand and placed it next to his ear. "Blacksmith this is Night Fury, we have Rumblehorn and twenty out of it civilians Deathgripper was using as minions, we could use a pickup and some medivacs, Rumblehorn isn't looking to good."

Astrid remains watching him as the flutter of chopper blades filling the air and descending onto the ground. He slid Rumblehorn into the hands of Gronckle and another Super before heading back to The Striker, the bike having been left untouched. Astrid shot over to his side as he reached the bike, her skin was burning beneath her suit at the compliment from earlier.

"You know it's rude not to offer the lady a ride home after taking her out." Night Fury's faceplate twisted from the bike to the teenager beside him, yet seemed unphased by her sudden appearance.

"M'lady would you be suggesting this was a date?" Astrid's face burned brighter and her body began to shuffle slightly as her mind raced with the implications of her own words. "If so you're right, but either way… You did an amazing job, want to join me on the way back to the Tower?"

"Yes." She slid on behind him, and she insisted that her heart was only hammering in her chest because of the recent action, not from her proximity to this unknown Super and fellow teenager, that definitely wasn't it.

* * *

_A/N;_

_Hope you enjoyed this short one shot, it will be continued I was going for a mix of Incredibles, MCU, and Teen Titans. Grimmel is set up like Slade, MCU inspired the technology of Night Fury's suit and I hope you all realise who Night Fury is. Astrid I thought worked best with a bit of speed and strength given how she is portrayed in the show, it makes her a bit like Quicksilver and Captain America. Obviously the Tower is a blatant reference to the original Teen Titans, not Teen Titans Go, that can go and hide far from me forever. Don't know when this will get posted, but I hope you enjoy I will be continuing this at some point. Thanks for reading!_

_-Six out!_


	8. Power & Tech II

_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs _

_Story VIII; Power & Tech II;_

Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Fearless Finn Hofferson

Ships: Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Astrid Hofferson is not your average teenager, an overachieving straight A student and captain of the Cheerleading Squad and President of Student Council, but she's also a Super. Sidekick to Flightmare, her uncle, Astrid balances school, crushes, and her new partner Night Fury while Rumblehorn is recovering (Superhero AU, Dragons are extinct)

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven't done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn't have much to give them anyway.

Identities dictionary

Defenders- Superhero organisation created by Stoick the Vast

Night Fury- unknown Super

Nadder- Astrid Hofferson (power of strength and speed, the powers of her parents)

Flightmare- Finn Hofferson (ability of flight)

Deathgripper- Grimmel the Grisly (large technological knowledge and has a mind altering neurotoxin)

Rumblehorn- Stoick the Vast Haddock (has indestructible skin)

Blacksmith- Gobber (has the ability to command technology)

Nightmare- Snotlout Jorgenson (super-strong)

Dynamic Duo- Thorston twins

Gronckle- Fishlegs (immovable at will)

Magnesium- Spitelout Jorgenson (control and summoning of fire)

Slitherwing- Eir

* * *

Berk, Hooligan High School

Astrid swept her hair over her ear, her teeth biting and chewing on her lower lip as she spun the pencil in her hand; her focus solely on the short wavy auburn hair of the skinny lanky boy in front of her. The teacher had said something about a quiz next class but Astrid was still admiring the way the boy's shirt was tight to his shoulders and revealed the lithe muscles form beneath the baggy clothes. A hand waved in front of her face and Astrid growled.

"Yo. Earth to Astrid? You still with us?" Astrid's sapphire eyes narrowed on her ebony haired friend watching her with her lips pulled into a wide smile and her eyebrow hiked up far further than necessary. "Well, I guess next time I should let you day dream… gods why don't you just ask him out already?"

"Because." Looking away Astrid focused on the whiteboard as the teacher began scrawling in the black dry-erase ink. The girl shook her head, green eyes sparkling with mirth as her smile grew wider.

"That's not an answer Ast."

"Shut up Heather." Astrid cast a sidelong glance to see Heather still locked on her. "Focus on class, we don't have time to study for this quiz what with all the practice we have tonight."

"Because isn't an answer. When are you going to ask him to Junior Prom?" Heather was right, and it made Astrid more angry. She was head of the women's kickboxing team, held her title of Captain in cheerleading without a problem, and could don a Supersuit and fight crime after all of it, all while still achieving straight A's; yet here she sits staring at her crush and is afraid to make the first move.

"He needs to ask, Hiccup goes through enough as it is, I don't need to emasculate him by asking him to the dance. I swear I've been trying to get his attention. I've studied with him on every math test, science exam, and technical paper the school has given out. I even went to the lengths to make sure we have almost every class together this last semester of Junior year. I don't know what else to do but throw myself at him… I'm starting to think he doesn't see me that way. Hel he's been even become more distracted… I just want to help…" Heater's gaze softens, her hand squeezing Astrid's shoulder slightly.

"That sounds like an excuse Hofferson. A good one, but still pretty lame. Ast as far as he's concerned this school only exists for his torture, and where you're concerned he probably doesn't even think you notice him."

"But I do…" Heather's head shook from side to side.

"Get a grip Hofferson, get your boy too. Cause I'm fairly certain that Snotlout is on a collision course with him." The corner of the black haired woman's lips pulled up. Astrid slid quietly out of her chair. The teacher had stepped out of the room and her footfalls were soft as she approached Snotlout's, the football star, back.

"What do you want Snotlout, isn't it hard enough right now without you throwing in any more shit?" Hiccup's tone was dead, not its normally snarky and sassy answer to prod.

"What I want Fishbone is for you to hold up to our agreement. You do my science homework for me and I don't pummel you in front of the whole school." Snotlout cracked his knuckles and leaned in. Astrid's hand was milliseconds from snatching the shorter boy's shoulder when Hiccup flicked his finger, black and silver armour scaling across it before a purple glow lit the small space between his finger tip and Snotlout's stomach. Astrid watched in slow motion as a tiny flicker of purple blasted out of the armoured finger. The energy connected with Snotlout's body twisting and writhing around has clothing as he was pushed away. Snotlout's feet slid across the ground and he collided with the table directly opposite Hiccup's. Astrid's eyes lock with Hiccup's as the mixture of chemicals on his desk begin to foam and spill over, yet his eyes are cool and collected.

The world returns to realtime, and Hiccup raises an eyebrow at Astrid as she stares at him intently. Snotlout hisses and cracks his neck, picking himself up to his feet and his fist closing tightly. Astrid's hands clench and she steps forward only for the door to open.

"Mr. Jorgenson, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Leave Hiccup alone, I want my star pupil to win the Archipelago Science Competition and he can't do that if you pummel him to a pulp." Snotlout's body shudders. "Another step Mr. Jorgenson and I'll give you a detention and call your father about whatever this is."

The air between the two boys seemed electric, but the energy faded and Hiccup averted his gaze from his cousin. Snotlout growled and turned back to his own table, Tuffnut raising an eyebrow at the shorter and muscular boy. Astrid flitted back to her seat before the teacher caught her, but now her eyes were glued to Hiccup's form, and not because of the hormones still vying for control of her brain.

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower, Meeting Room 2

Astrid stalked into the room, the black and silver clad metal armoured man crouched over a blue glowing display. Astrid noted the similar builds, though the armoured man had a bit more bulk, most likely due to the armour. The body was still over all thinner, his comments about family fit with what she knew of her classmate, that doesn't even take into account the intellect required to build Night Fury's equipment that Hiccup most definitely held. Sliding into the room Astrid halts and leans over the metal shoulder, eyes alighting upon footage from shaking cameras noting more than a few of the same black and grey clad minions she and Night Fury had taken out in their confrontation with Deathgripper. The mind controlled people appeared to be snatching pieces of technology, each video was timestamped and had different country and city names in the left-hand corners. The spree was happening over the world. Her hand squeezed at the metal shoulder.

"Nothing we can do about that at the moment. If Deathgripper's parting words were worth anything he'll come back after us, we don't have to go to him."

"Doesn't make it easier… You're not the one suddenly saddled with responsibility." Astrid's eyes narrowed and she slid into the seat on Night Fury's left, her hand snaking down his arm and intertwining their fingers.

"Then tell me." Those purple slits met her sapphire eyes and his fingers tightened around her hand.

"Rumblehorn was head of the Defenders, his legacy was all of this." Night Fury gestures with his free hand to the room. "I was never meant to put on a suit Nadder… I was supposed to stay away from this life, but you know how it is… it's in your blood. Now Blacksmith is trying to get me to take a leadership role while he and Magnesium keep the other Supers in line and working patrols like normal. I don't know if I'm ready for that, I've always acted by myself, can't risk anyone's life but you're own if you're alone."

Astrid's free hand reached up, softly tracing the jawline of the armour's faceplate. Her fingers tighten and she pulls their hands into view. Hardening her eyes like gems Astrid locks her gaze with Night Fury's.

"You are ready. I told you to leave me and get Deathgripper, a leader knows when the mission is lost. Going after Deathgripper would have resulted in two more captured Supers. You made the right call when my life and Rumblehorn's was on the line. I trust you Night Fury, and there's few people who I can say that about."

"Nadder, Night Fury to Operations!" rings out Blacksmith's lovely voice. The two back off from each other and release their fingers before heading for the door, Night Fury stepping aside and letting Astrid exit first. Her fist found its mark as they walked.

"What was that for?"

"I'm a Super, not a damsel in distress. But thank you… it's nice to be treated normally every once in awhile."

"Of course Nadder."

* * *

Deathgripper's Main Lair

Grimmel eyes the monitors watching as fire ripples across the pavement, boiling the cement and asphalt. The darkened orange figure was wielding hands glowed like the molten contents of an active volcano. The figure paced from side to side, opposite him a red, yellow, and blue woman, the villainess Slitherwing, was stalking forward with the dark gunmetal mechanism on her arm producing a translucent black shield. The energy barrier easily absorbed the following stream of lava-like fire shunting it away from the woman. Twisting around herself Slitherwing draws a set of three balls and tosses them. Each is roughly the size of a marble, and appear segmented. The villain flings them out and a frosty mist sprays clouding the orange clad hero; as the the fog melts away the hero is coated in frost, his movements jerking and body shuddering.

"We call that one the Freezer. It will turn any heat based Super into a shadow of themselves and will do a good job of slowing them down as well. Pair it with our Battle Shield, and watch as heroes fail to connect their blows and slowly stop. It won't just demoralise them, it'll bring them down." Slitherwing pulls another set of the orbs and drops them at Magnesium's feet before spinning away at the last second. The poor hero becomes completely encased in ice, his movements not just stopped, but literally frozen. "However this isn't the last thing I have to showcase in this little demonstration of mine. My lovely partner will now begin the real show."

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower, Briefing Room

Night Fury and Astrid stare at the imobile Magnesium. The video footage was from a news chopper currently encircling the scene from above.

"You two need ta have been gone three minutes ago. Get there quick lad," Blacksmith quickly began calling other Supers out, rearranging patrols and movements. Night Fury and Astrid launches towards the door. "Buy time Fury, I'll get you what reinforcements I can."

Night Fury nods and snatches Astrid's arm pulling her to the stairwell up. The teenager lets herself be pulled, and before long the wind was once more pulling at her hair and clothes.

"Do you trust me?" Night Fury's purple gaze was locked with Astrid's blue. Her head bobs and her entire body shifts, pushed up against Night Fury's armour and causing Astrid's face to burn. Then the air ripped away at her and her arms locked to Night Fury's armour. The ground fell away and Astrid caught sight of the metal wings. Her eyes trailed to the skyline, the tall grey and silver buildings shining under the golden rays of the sun. The clouds were white and fluffy as freshly fallen snow, breaking up in an ocean of blue. "I could spend a thousand lifetimes in the air and it'd never feel mundane, every time would be a new experience, like the first time I ever took to the skies."

Silence hung in the air, peaceable and soft. Gravity still tugged, but her strength could hold her, that is of course assuming she doesn't go weak in the knees at the prolonged contact. Pressure started pounding at Astrid's ears and the wind picked up. Then gravity's arms became stronger.

"Night Fury to Blacksmith. We're going in, tell the cops to back off." The two young heroes were like a bullet, speeding through the air and cutting holes in the clouds. Flipping at the last second a massive wave of heat surged around Astrid and the air she was breathing was like trying to inhale smoke. Then the feeling was gone and her fist pounded at her chest. Her brilliant sapphire eyes locking with the costumed villain watching them with her head cocked to the side.

"Surrender Slitherwing. You can't defeat the two of us, not after the sweat Magnesium put you though." Astrid's fingers encircle the handle of her collapsed axe.

"You heroes never learn do you. Never underestimate a villain." Both of the Supers notice the glimmering blue liquid on Slitherwing's right gauntlet. A pained hiss escapes her chest and the liquid recedes from its canister. The blue glow coming from the vial disappears and Slitherwing leans back, mouth wide and arms parted.

"Neither do you villains. You always liked telegraphing yourselves." Astrid spins left pouring on the speed and letting the world slow around her. Her feet pump as her collapsed axe slides into a baton and begin to vibrate. Twisting around Slitherwing everything blurred except her target. Closing in Astrid cocked her arm back, and then Slitherwing's head swivelled, slowly, towards her. Skidding to a stop Astrid ducks as Slitherwing takes a swing at her. The strike passes Slitherwing and Astrid dashes right. The world returns with Night Fury closing from the other side, but Astrid watches as Slitherwing's shield flares back to life, the black energy hardening into its form right as Night Fury impacts with it. A blast of air spirals from the hit and Slitherwing hisses, her feet digging into the cracking pavement as Night Fury presses in. The metal clad super shoved the brightly covered villain backwards a deep purple glow coming from his left hand as his weapons molded out of his armour, clapping his hands together and dropping to a knee an arc of purple energy pulsed along the lengthening cannon.

A thrum filled Astrid's ears and her eyes went wide. A beam of purple energy crackled as it struck the black shield projector, tinting the area between Slitherwing and Night Fury a deep indigo. Darting in Astrid pulled her axe free and twisted bringing the blade to bear on the supervillain. Slitherwing hissed and tossed a pair of the marble sized balls into the air. A cloud of white frost blocked Astrid's view Before a flash of teal appeared, steaming through the obscuring mist. Pulling out of the way at the last second a hiss reached the ears of all three combatants, the concrete corroding away from the real liquid.

"Really? Acid? Rude." Astrid grabbed Slitherwing's arm and pulled. Instead of being tossed however the villainess just smirked, a crunch as her feet crushed into ground and her posture unphased. "What?"

"Sorry Princess, looks like you've lost your touch." Slitherwing twists her torso tossing her arm sending Astrid flying. The blue and gold clad super smashes through the window of the nearby toy store, landing in a pile of fluffy toy dragons. The cute little Night Fury slipping from the top of the shelf and landing on her lap. Astrid's eyes flip back up to catch sight of the fluffy dragon's name sharing super pushing forward with a new set of weapons.

Night Fury slides the massive canon away, pushing off his bent knee and pulsing his leg thrusters to send him into the air. His left hand disappears into his gauntlet and a blazing purple energy sword emanates from the end. Striking out with the sword forces Slitherwing back a few steps before Night Fury's right hand converts into something like a piston with more purple energy humming at its end. The square end blasts forward striking Slitherwing's shield at the same time as he stabs with the sword. The female villainess howls and her feet carve divots out of the asphalt as she skids across it.

Astrid leaps from the pile, the world slowing and her feet moving faster. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Slitherwing. Her hand shooting out and grabbing the empty vial off the gauntlet. The villain was moving though, hand heading to snatch Astrid's wrist. Raising an eyebrow behind her mask Astrid twirled away, the world returning to real time.

"Wonder what this is?" Astrid turned the vial, just a few drops of the blue liquid moving around in the vial. "Doesn't look like much."

"Give that back!" Slitherwing lunged at the super before something caught her arm. Twisting and releasing a spray of acid a black and red metal shield appears from nowhere the acid splashing against it and melting away as quickly as it had come. On the other side is Night Fury's silver face plate, the glow of his eyes seemingly narrowed and a needlike long barrel pushed into Slitherwing's face.

"Really should have kept us at a distance acid breath." A pulse of ethereal purple light and the loudest boom Astrid had ever heard and the brightly coloured villainess collapsed onto the ground from the wave of energy that had encapsulated her for a fraction of a second. Night Fury's weapons return back into his armour, though Astrid could see it seemed a little thinner than before.

"Acid breath? That's the best you could come up with?" Astrid stepped forward and slugged the other super on the arm. His grunt and the way he rubbed his shoulder was very familiar as well. Night Fury's belt grew into a pair of handcuffs that he affixed to Slitherwing. Unlocking the gauntlet from her arm at the same time.

"Like you had anything better?" The black and red armoured super turned away, wings cutting through the air as they slipped out from his back. "Well this chat has been fun Nadder, but I've got homework to do so-"

"Wait." Astrid pushed forward catching Night Fury's arm. His faceplate turned on her, a question written upon it. "Why don't we maybe… train tomorrow, say 7:00ish?"

"... Ah… I… well… I guess? Yes?" The resemblance as he rubbed the back of his head, and how his arms flailed about was uncanny, and now Astrid had a theory of how to test it.

"Awesome see you for patrol tomorrow, Blacksmith put us together for the morning." Astrid spun on the ball of her foot and took off, becoming nothing more than a blur to everyone around her.

* * *

Berk, Hooligan High School

The popular, captain of the cheer squad, absolute hottest girl in school was on a collision course with him. This could not end well.

Astrid has thought long and hard, and finally figured the best way to figure it out was to risk her own identity, like Hiccup would tell anyone, but to do that meant creating a scheduling issue for Night Fury and Hiccup Haddock.

"Hiccup?" She'd stopped just short of his desk in English. His forest green eyes went wide and locked into Astrid's own icy blue.

"Astrid!... Hi… Hi Astrid… hey Astrid… hi…" Hiccup's arms scrambled over the sketchbook on his desk, her eye catching the blue of schematic paper sliding away.

"The Archipielago Science Competition. Mr. Svenson said it was going to be worth a sizeable portion of our final Science marks. We can have partners… and… well I want _you_ to be my partner." If Hiccup had been in an observant state he might have noticed Astrid's red-tinted cheeks, how her eyes wouldn't meet his, or even the way she watched the other students staring at them blankly. Instead Hiccup completely spaced out.

"You want to work on the project… with _me_? Your biggest academic rival? You're like the smartest person in the school?" His nasally voice was almost the same as the one which had greeted her in the workshop at the Tower. She leaned onto his desk, her bag slipping onto the ground beside the next desk over.

"Well when it comes to Science I'm _second_ smartest, you are Mr. Svenson's prize pupil for a reason. My Uncle always said, at least when it comes to academics, 'if you can't beat them, join them'. So here we are." Astrid dropped into the seat beside him, eyes still locked with his. "So we're going to partner up, your place around 8:00? My Uncle is working late and I heard your Dad would be home."

"Ah… that's… well… ehm… I have a… Well a thing… at 7:00." Hiccup was rubbing the back of his head. His eyes averted from Astrid. Her lips curled into a small smile.

"What? Hiccup Haddock have a hot date or something?" Pressing towards him Astrid's smile grew wider. Hiccup went beet red and plucked at the colour of his shirt.

"Me? A… a hot… a hot date? No… it couldn't… there's no way… no…" Astrid quirked an eyebrow up at him. "I have to… I… I need to help… I need to help my dad, ya know with the suddenness of his sickness he needs his rest and he doesn't really listen to anyone, even me."

"Great your place will be fine, see you eight Haddock. Don't think about standing me up, it's a date." If it was possible Hiccup went even brighter red as Astrid felt her own cheeks heat and drew her focus to the teacher who'd slipped in to begin class.

* * *

Berk, Defenders Tower, Training Room

Astrid blew upwards, her hair flipping out of her face before falling right back. She flipped the axe about in her hands, spinning it as if in a vortex as she kept her knees low and eyes locked with the silver face plate of the armoured hero across from her. She could feel the sweat writhing beneath her mask and the way her muscles ached.

Across from her was her partner, Night Fury. Blacksmith had told the pair that after their success with Slitherwing they were officially being put together. There had been a few sputters from the armoured super but otherwise he had wisely held his tongue in front of Blacksmith. Now, his knees are bent, one hand ending in a purple blade of energy that is aimed right at Astrid's heart.

The white room with its cut out squares flared blue and the room was transformed into a street, the images flickered in and out for a bit before stabilizing. Astird rushed her partner, her axe swinging wide, he caught the blow with a shield which materialized on his right arm, her eyes catching the sea of nanites building the piece. Pouring on her speed her body and arms moved faster than any human eye could track, yet each successive blow was meant by shield or sword. Night Fury twisted, her axe swiping over his face plate as his blade tagged her shin. Astrid hissed as a red mark grew beneath her suit. She sent more power into her blows, trading strength for speed.

To any outside observer it was as if two blurs were fighting, one a flash of black, red, and silver with pulses of purple, the other blue, orange, and gold with brilliant blonde hair. Astrid hissed as her axe was met once more by Night Fury's shield, her eyes catching the nanites shifting again, had she carved a divot? As she tugged her axe back pain shot through her arm. Astrid's mouth dropped as she pulled again and found the blade of her axe locked to Night Fury's shield, but even worse he wasn't moving from the strength she was using. She stared wide eyed at his feet locked to the ground before a purple glow encompassed her face and she found the energy barrel aimed straight at her head. Laughter bubbles up in her throat and ripped out of her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut as she released her axe and held up her hands.

"You win Night Fury, nice trick, I'll have to figure out something like that." Astrid held out her hand only to have her axe shoved back into it. Tracking upward she caught his face plate, free of expression as always yet seemingly softer.

"Not a trick, it was the only chance I had, my computer couldn't keep up with you for too much longer… shit! I'm late!" Night Fury burst past her and Astrid let a smirk swallow her lips.

A blue and yellow tornado shot through the washrooms and soon Astrid was blasting past her uncle as he entered, heading for the Haddock household.

* * *

Berk, Haddock House

Hiccup groaned as his engines cut right over the asphalt, Dad was going to kill him for using his suit to get home so quick but he knew what Astrid was doing, it wasn't hard to figure it out- Astrid was staring a smirk plaster on her face as her eyes caught him.

"So helping your Dad eh?" She snatched his wrist as the suit finished sliding away. "We've got some things to talk about Hiccup Haddock, one of which is our science project, the other is about your _nighttime _activities."

"Oh Gods help me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope everyone enjoys this I've got a lot of stories to work on but I'm happy to finally get at least this short off my list and onto Fnet. Stay safe no one needs 48 rolls of TP for two weeks. Just an FYI.**


End file.
